Back on the Trail
by oldtime
Summary: This Sequel, explores, the adventures of Bill and Barney on the trail, thanks for coming along enjoy remember these story will contain the spanking of minor children in some chapter if this bothers you please do not read.
1. Too Big For Yer Britches

Back On The Trail…

**Summary**; Bill and Barney return to the wagon train after their winter with The McCullough's at the Trails End Ranch. Just a short interlude before we get back to the ranch. Barney and Bill time, with some of the new gang. 3rd in the series.

A.N. A Prelude.

Our adventure starts at the end of 'The Sam Spicer Story'. Barney is 14. Bill has left Barney in Mr. Chris' care as he had to go on train business that would keep him away for some weeks. I took a little leeway, I wanted Bill in charge, so I sent him out leaving Chris in charge that way he could come back in the role of father. Barney is beginning to think he is somewhat of a boss on the train, and some of the men are beginning to resent a boy acting so high and mighty. Then to top it off Barney has decided that he wants to buy himself a six shooter. After all he has earned enough and Bill had been teaching him to shoot for some time now. Then come Friday, as they were all collecting their pay to go in to town, Mr. Chris had ordered him to stay with the train and work on his school work. This made Barney mad; feeling that they were always treating him like a kid. Later that afternoon, Barney snuck into town. He was in the store picking out a gun when Mr. Chris and Wooster came in.

"Bill Hawks, Coop Smith, Charlie Wooster, and Duke Shannon, Fifteen paid drivers and a whole train full of people take orders from me, and you think, for some reason, that you do not have to follow orders? Take that six shooter off and put it back. No fourteen year old boy has any business wearing one it looks just plain ridiculous," ordered Mr. Chris, in his best trail boss voice.

This embarrassed Barney. To top it off, Mr. Chris confiscated his money, and ordered him to stay in the store and wait to ride back to the train with him…Like he was too little to ride back alone. However, while waiting and exploring out the back of the gun shop, Barney came across two bank robbers making their escape. He got himself kidnapped by the two outlaws; one of them Sam Spicer.

Mr. Chris and Wooster have spent the better part of a week tracking them and rescuing him from a shootout.

Chapter 1. Too Big Fer Yer Britches.

Barney sat in the back of the wagon where Mr. Chris had ordered him in a loud booming voice. "Barnaby, if you so much as think of coming out of that wagon before I call you, I'll take a belt too you! Now sit!."

Before Chris Hale could move away, his men bombarded him with complaints about Barney and the delay in their journey.

"Now, men calm down, let's go over to the fire and have a seat before we discuss the young boy's behaviour or misbehaviour, as it seems." growled Chris tired of all the complaints coming at him all at once. "Well it seems that the boy has become the most unpopular young man on the train in the two weeks since Charlie and I got him back to the train," spoke Chris as he sat down to listen to each of their complaints.

"He's been rude and disrespectful to the men. He was grouchy about everything and he was bossy and disrespectful to the other passengers on the train," complained Charlie.

"Why Chris, if we don't do something the whole train is going to skin the boy alive," declared Cooper.

Mr Harmon was next to offer his opinion. "Mr. Hale, you've got to do something, that Boy he's getting too big for his britches, and if you can't I…"

"Whoa," interrupted Bill. "Chris what's the trouble here?" he asked, confused. Bill had just returned from his month long trip, and walked up on this angry discussion. It didn't take long to conclude that the boy in trouble was Barney,

"Bill, glad your back. Men I promise that we will do something to put a stop to Barney's behaviour. Now all of you go back to you business and let me and Bill have a talk," suggested Mr. Chris, truly glad to see Bill.

It was not a happy Bill that left the campfire and headed to the supply wagon hours later. He was not entirely sure just how he was going to handle this. It seemed that the boy had been near impossible to live with. And every one of his friends, and half the train, were ready to lynch the boy. Bill stopped at the back of the wagon and knocked before stepping up into the wagon box.

Bill stood looking angrily at the boy. "Barnaby Daniel West, seems you have been a busy young man. From what the others on this train tell me you have every person on this train itching to see you over someone's knee or worse; and I'm not far from agreeing with them. What do you have to say for yourself?" demanded Bill in a low and harsh voice.

"Bill, I don't know what's wrong. They all want to treat me like I'm some little kid that can't do anything without a boss."

"Just a minute, there boy let's see if I understand. You deliberately disobeyed Chris, which almost got you killed; you were disrespectful to the other hands; you were rude to the other passengers, oh and if I remember right, when I left I gave you orders to stay out of trouble so you disobeyed me as well… and you just can't figure why they are all treating you like a kid?" he yelled sarcastically, as he bent over and glared at Barney straight in the eye. "Son it sounds to me like what you have been doing is acting like a bratty little boy," he added trying hard not to lose control of his temper.

"But Bill; If Mr. Chris had just let me buy my gun, I would have come right back to camp, but instead he treated me like a baby. He even took my money away then he ordered me wait for him in the store. Bill I can take care of myself," shouted an indignant Barney.

Bill leaned down again, this time placing one arm on either side of the barrel that Barney sat on and growled right in his face. "Little boy, you would do well to remember not to shout at me. You know that you are to obey Mr. Chris and any other adults on this train for that matter. And I have told you time and again that you are not too tough to handle a hand gun without permission…And just before I left, I told you that you would not be allowed to wear a gun until you were at least sixteen."

Barney looked at Bill. Suddenly he saw something other than anger; Bill's eyes held disappointment. That was something he could never have gotten from Sam Spicer, and didn't like seeing in Bill's eyes. All at once Barney was truly ashamed of what he had done.

"Bill I'm sorry I should have listened to all of you. I owe everyone an apology; you're right, I was acting selfishly. I was only worried about what I wanted. I'm sorry," said Barney suddenly needing Bill forgiveness.

Bill pulled the boy into a hug holding the boy tight. "Barney it alright now, but you know that you have got some punishment coming," said Bill pulling him back enough to look into his eyes.

"Yes sir, I expect I have," said Barney as he looked at the floor.

"Barney, I need some time to consider all of this and come up with your punishment. I want you to get you a piece of paper and make a list of all the people you need to apologize too. I'll be back in about an hour and we will finish this discussion," said Bill.

"Yes sir, I'll wait right here sir," promised Barney, as tears sprang to his eyes.

Barney sat down with pencil and paper and began to think as he wrote…

I disobeyed Mr. Chris and when into town. Then I didn't stay in the store like he said.

I was hateful to Duke and would not do the work he assigned to me, and then I lied to him about having permission to go into town.

I was rude to Coop, and cussed at him when he tried to tell me to stop arguing.

I left all of my chores for Wooster to do.

I was a rude disrespectful brat to everyone.

I disobeyed Bill and broke the rule about guns.

"Something tells me Bill's not going to like what I've done any more then I 'm going to like the consequences he's going to apply," thought Barney.

When Bill returned to the wagon, Barney was sitting on the barrel with his list in hand. Bill cleared a spot for himself to sit in the cramped supply wagon; took a little rearranging, but as they were in some unsafe country, Bill decided that the wagon provided the safest and most private place for them to talk.

"Barney, how about you give me the barrel and you take a seat on that stack of flour sacks there. Bill waited just a minute for Barney to get settled before continuing. "I want you to tell me what you came up with," asked Bill, disappointment still evident in his voice.

Barney faced Bill, as he repeated the offences he had listed, and then sat biting his lip waiting for Bill to pass sentence.

"Barnaby, I am so thankful that you were not hurt when you were with Sam Spicer. Mr. Chris tells me that you were in some really tight spots. Barney if something had happened to you, I'm not sure how I would have gone on. I know that as a young boy trying hard to become a man, it must seem that all we do is come up with rules, but Barney I'm just going to say it like this...We do all that, so you will stay safe and learn to be responsible for keeping yourself out of dangerous situations. Son, for as long as you live, you will have to live with people and to live with people you must learn to work together. You must learn to follow orders before you can be respected when you give them. To earn respect you must first give respect to those in charge. Now Barney, in the month that I've been gone it seems that you decided that the rules didn't apply to you. You acted like you knew more than men two and three times your age; that you could do things your way and that it didn't matter what was best for yourself, or others, or what others thought or needed..."

"But, Bill I do know more than some of these greenhorns; like Mr. Harmon the other day; he wasted over half a barrel of water, cause he didn't tie it down proper…And Mr. Chris he chewed me out for telling him so, like I was some runny nose kid," interrupted Barney.

"Right son, let's just think this through. Let's say that little Henry Long, that likes to follow you around, comes up to you and starts ranting ' _Barney you caused the train a two week delay, why don't you know that we need to get across the mountains before snow flies, why you should never _

_go off alone, it's dangerous even for grownup! _What would you have said?"

"Why I'd tell that little brat to mind his own business. He's got no right talking to me like that, he's only six; what right…" Barney stopped and started turning red as the truth dawned on him.

"That son is exactly how Mr. Harmon felt. What you said was true, but what right does a fourteen-year old brat have telling him off?" Explained Bill, pointing his finger at Barney.

"Looks, like I need to add him to my list of apologies," gulped Barney, now feeling quite shamefaced.

"Now, as I was saying; it seems to me that you have sort of forgotten that you are just a boy and not in charge of anything except for keeping yourself out of trouble. So Barney, as your parent, I have the responsibility of seeing that you remember that you answer to the grownups around here and not them to you; is that **clear?**"

"Yes, Sir," answered Barney.

"Good, now here's what's going to happen. First off, if any hired hand had defied Mr. Chris' order they would have been fired on the spot. So for the next month you are off the payroll. You will do all of your regular work, but as chores and for no pay. Starting tomorrow night, when the trains stops for the night, you will apologize to one person on your list each night, and you will tell them you will accept any punishment that they think is fair. Tonight I am going to tan your hide for disobeying me and being rude and disrespectful to the other passengers on this train."

Barney gulped, even though he was not surprised by the next order.

"Barnaby, give me your belt and drop your britches," said Bill pointing to the barrel he had just stood up from.

Tears began to fall, as Barney did as Bill said placing his hands on the barrel as he leaned forward. Bill reached down and unbuttoned the seat of Barney's union suit, before raising the folded belt.

There was no question outside the lead wagon just who was receiving some fatherly attention and exactly what that attention entailed; En- Tail being the operative image. After the third lick Barney had decided it really hurt and he didn't care who heard and stopped trying to take it bravely. Another five licks and Barney was crying loudly. Bill stopped and buttoned up the boy's flap, before pulling him toward him and let him cry into his shirt.

When Barney was finally quiet, he released his hold on Bill and stepped back. Reaching down and gently pulled his britches back into place.

Bill pulled him a little closer and held onto his shoulders. "Barney, I know you might think this is a little harsh, but I will do anything to keep you from placing yourself in danger, and Barney that just what disobeying orders and wearing a gun is doing, can you understand that?" asked Bill with concern in his eyes and voice. "When you've gotten yourself together you can get to your bedroll."

"Yes Sir," sniffed Barney.

Bill nodded and left the wagon, deciding he needed a good strong cup of coffee; even Wooster's coffee.

As Bill reached down for the coffee pot, Charlie reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Bill, old boy; don't take it so hard, he knows you only did it because you care."

"Thanks Charlie, I hope your right," answered Bill.

"He is, Bill, honest," said Barney emerging from the wagon. "I ain't gonna tell you I like the consequences, but I do know why you did what you did." Barney headed for his usual place next to where Bill would lay his bedroll for the night.

oOo

Later that night as Bill sat down next to Barney.

"That's the difference," mumbled Barney.

"What's the difference, son," asked Bill pulling off his boots.

"Sam Spicer, would never have cared whether or not I understood or stayed safe," answered Barney

"Barney why don't you tell me just how you came to be with two such notable outlaws as Sam Spicer and Reno Sutton?" asked Bill laying back and looking toward Barney.

"Well I was mad and went wandering into the backroom of the store, then someone started yelling hold up and I seen this fella drop his guns real close to the door. I thought I could get one and capture the man, but then he seen me and had another gun. Because he seen me, he forced me to come with him. I was really scared at first. Then Sam the, younger one, started kinda figuring he and I could be a team, and I'm ashamed to say I kinda liked the idea at first. But, it sorta didn't sit right with me doing a thing that was… well just plain wrong. Mostly I was just scared not to do what they said; least till someone found me or I could figure a way out. At first I didn't think Sam was real bad, and that he just had ta be what he was cause of old Bill. But then well, bill tried ta kill me and Sam jist up an shot him without even blinking and eye. Sam got shot too. I'm jist glad Mr Chris got there in time." answered a teary eyed Barney as he watched the fear play on Bill's face.

"Boy you sure got yourself in a pickle of a mess, there. I…" Bill shook his head and chocked back his fear, "I'm glad Chris was there too."

"I'm real sorry Bill. Thanks for caring enough to show me the right way,"

"You bet, you can count on me son," said Bill giving a quick smack to the boys tail as he lay on his stomach.

"Ouch," said Barney reaching back to protect his seat from any more' little love pats,' as everyone at the lead camp laughed and said their good nights.

oOo

The next day had gone fairly well, except for a few of the boys trying to guess who it was that they heard getting a good tanning the night before.

"Hey Barney, you were up at the front of the wagon train, could you tell who it was? From the sound of things they were getting it good. I tried to sneak around and see, but my pa caught me and said; unless I wanted my yelps to join his, I'd do well to mind my own business." said George.

"Nope, same here; Bill sent me to bed early last night," answered Barney, relieved that his answer sounded unconcerned.

As soon as the circle up was called, Barney made his way around to Mr. Harmon's wagon.

"Mr. Harmon sir, could I talk to you alone sir?" asked a nervous Barney.

"Sure boy, let's go around the back over there. What's on your mind?"

"Well sir, I came to apologize to you for the way I talked to you the other day. I know that a boy my age had no business talking to you that way. I came to ask your forgiveness and accept any punishment you think fair," said Barney, making himself look the man in the eye.

"Young man, I accept your apology, and I don't mind telling you that if Mr. Hale hadn't come up when he did, I might have given you a good swat or two; you did have my dander up."

"Barney swallowed hard. "Sir, I think that I should accept that punishment now," nodded Barney, as he stepped over and stood next to Mr. Harmon.

Mr. Harmon rested his foot on the wagon wheel and leaned Barney over, before landing five quick solid swats to his seat. "Now, boy you remember to mind your manners, and speak to your elders with respect ya hear, now get. I got work to do," said Mr. Harmon, laughing as Barney retreated back towards the lead wagon giving his backside a quick rub.

"How about some checkers Bill, if you're not too busy," asked Barney as he came back from the Harmon wagon.

"Sure thing, Barn, you okay," said Bill noticing that he sat gently on the stool.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Harmon was very understanding, but you know Bill it not easy asking, someone to punish me, it's a little embarrassing."

"I'm sorry Barney, but did the experience teach you anything?" asked Bill.

"Yes, I could have offered to help Mr. Harmon tie the barrel without being disrespectful and now, neither of us would have been embarrassed."

"Good boy, now let's see if I can beat you at checkers," smiled Bill.

oOo

The next day as the end of the day drew near, Bill noticed Barney moping around.

"What's up son?" Asked Bill, as he stepped down next to Barney. They walked along next to each other leading their horses.

"Well Bill, I guess I'm just a little nervous. I have decided that I am going to talk to Duke after supper..."

"You're not scared of him are you Barney?"

"Oh no sir it's not that at all. It's just that I really want Duke to forgive me. You see last night didn't really matter, cause after this trip, I'll probably never see Mr. Harmon again, but the rest of the fella's… well, that's different. I really care what they think of me. Does that make any sense?" said Barney, kicking at the ground.

"Yes son, and that's why my best advice is to summon your courage and head on over there. Duke's just loping along. You and he could have your little talk and catch the rest of us in just a bit." Bill ruffled the boy's hair, as he turned him and sent him in Duke's direction.

"As he got up even with Duke, Barney took a deep breath. "Could we take a little walk, Duke? I want to talk private," asked Barney.

"Let's tie our horses over here and walk down to that little creek," offered Duke.

Duke knew there was something on the young boys mind, looking around he spotted a good place to sit and talk.

When they both leaned on the log, Barney spoke, "Duke, I came to ask you to forgive me for being so rude and hatefully to you last week, and then worse for lying to you about having Mr. Chris' permission to go into town the other day," confessed Barney, letting out the pinned up breath.

"That's alright Barney, we all make mistakes."

"No, it's not alright, Duke. I have to accept responsibility for my actions and the consequences of those actions. I came to ask for the fair punishment for what I did. And Duke, you and I both know what the punishment for lying is," stuttered Barney not quiet wanting to say it.

"Ya buddy, I think I can remember having to face the music for lying a time or two growing up," replied Duke.

"Then let's get this over with before I lose my nerve. Do you want me to take down my pants? " asked Barney, hoping he did not.

"No Barney. I haven't had much practice being on this end of a spanking, but I think you can keep your pants up, but if you every lie to me again you will get the full treatment," warned Duke.

Before either of them could say another word, Duke pulled Barney over his lap and laid down fourteen swats with the flat of his hand. He then let the boy up and waited until Barney had control of his voice again.

Barney looked over at Duke and gave a weak smile. "For someone with no experience, you did a first rate job of lighting a fire on my tail," smirked Barney reaching back to rub at the sting and bounced on the ball of his toes.

"None of that; you know what they say, liar, liar pants on fire," smiled Duke slapping his hand away.

"You can say that again," thought Barney, as he stepped up into the saddle and winced as his butt made contact.

oOo

That night Barney looked over at Bill and smiled constantly, "You were right it was worse thinking about it. I'm glad you sent me over to Duke to get it over with."

"You're welcome, Barney. I learned when I was a boy, that it was much better to own up and get it over with, or I'd punish myself much worse than my Pa could have. So, you learned another lesson tonight?"

"You bet, and one more thing; never lie to Duke, he doesn't need any practice to make you sing liar, liar, pants on fire...Night Bill," laughed Barney.

TBC Chapter 2


	2. Open Wide, Charlie's Switch and the Last

Back on the Trail

Chapter 2. Open Wide, Charlie's Switch and the Final Word.

oOo

Barney woke the next morning, glad he didn't feel too sore. He was in a good mood considering he was over halfway through with this punishment and no one had been too hard on him. To top it all off, no one was mad at him anymore. He whistled as he washed the breakfast dishes.

Bill had said that they were safely out of hostile Indian country and that helped everyone relax. So, Barnaby's chore for today was to help the herd boys and fill the two wheeled cart with firewood as they walked along; making preparing meals easier for the ladies. He decided, as he walked later that he would go talk to Coop next. When he heard Bill shout circle up, Barney guided the cart into the center of the circle and went to the lead wagon where Coop stood already eating some of Charlie's stew. As no one else was around he decided to 'dive in' with what he needed to get off his chest.

"Coop, I owe you an apology. I know better than to use language like that and you were right; I should not be arguing. It's my job to do what I'm told. I'm sorry, Coop and I will accept whatever you think is fair as punishment," said Barney.

"Yes Barney, you were wrong and you do deserve a fitting punishment. Get yourself some stew and then we'll take care of that right after you eat; wouldn't want to spoil this delicious stew," ordered Coop in a mysterious tone.

As soon as everyone was finished eating, Coop looked at Barney. "Except for Bill all of these fellas were here when you decided it was okay to talk to me like that right?"

"Yes, sir," answered Barney, turning red knowing that they were going to see his punishment.

"Now, young fella, I am going to treat you to my grandmother's favorite remedy for what she called a dirty mouth." With that Coop grabbed Barney by the arm and walked him the five steps to the wash basin at the back of the wagon, planting one swat with each stride he took to get there. Coop released Barney's arm and picking up the soap bar, he used his knife to shave off a small piece.

"Open wide," said Coop.

Barney clamped his jaw tight and shook his head from side to side. Coop brought his right hand down on the seat of Barney britches with a hard smack.

"Ouch," yelled Barney.

And in went the soap from Coop's left hand. "Don't you spit till I tell you to, or we will start again from the bench with five more swats," warned Coop.

Barney began to shake his head first up and down then side to side, suddenly confused at how best to convey that he had received the message.

Everyone laughed when Barney was allowed to spit and rinse. He promised never to even say darn again declaring, "Coop, your grandmother's method could stop a person from speaking any ill thoughts."

"You said you wanted a fitting punishment, next time you'll have to hold it twice as long," threatened Coop.

"Not, me Coop; once is enough for me," promised a still gagging Barney.

"That's all it took for me too pal; apology accepted," laughed Coop clapping Barney on the back.

"Barney, how about you go and fetch us a fresh pail of water," said Wooster.

"Sure thing; I'll be back quicker than you can say jack rabbit," laughed Barney as he leaped over the cooking fire and grabbed the pail.

"Good to see him back to his antic's, feisty just like a fourteen-year-old orta be," said Mr. Chris.

"You always said he was a good kid," laughed Bill.

oOo

The next day was Friday. Barney had heard Bill and Mr. Chris talking about making camp down by Bear creek for the night and they would rest there until Monday morning; giving a chance for the folks to bathe and the ladies a chance to do laundry. That meant they might travel late or make camp early depending on how the trail went.

Barney was back with the other boys following the small herd. They hadn't been walking long when Tommy, jogged up beside him.

"Hey, Barney that was a hoot last night, what you do to get your tail swatted like a five-year old?"

"Just somethin I shouldn't have, that's all," answered Barney turning a little red faced.

"Musta said something bad, cause I seen you spitting and a sputtering after you spit the soap out," laughed Tommy.

"Tommy, leave him alone. It ain't like you got any room to brag; who was it fetching a switch for pa night before last for sassing ma," teased Tommy's brother, Brad. "And I bet you're at least two years older than Barney," he added to a now red faced Tommy.

All the boys got back to work and didn't say much for the rest of the morning. Barney had known some of the boy's were bound to have seen Coop's chastisement, but he was glad Brad was there to stop the teasing.

oOo

Barney had decided that it was time to apologize to Wooster next. But, this time he waited until he had helped with all the supper chores and the clean up. Then as Wooster headed down to the creek that night Barney followed.

"Charlie, a sir, could we talk?" asked Barney shyly.

"Why, Barney; what you so nervous bout? It's just me old Charlie. You don't need no sir, and of course we can talk. Grab yourself a seat there. What's on your mind boy?"

"Charlie, I've been just plain awful to you, and I caused you to go traipsing across the dessert looking for me. I must have worried you half to death. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me hanging around your fire anymore. On top of all that, I've be rude and disrespectful to ya."

"Shucks Barney, I know you're just a young pup; you don't mean half what you do. You'll out grow it one day soon," rattled Charlie.

"Just the same I owe you an apology, and as part of that apology, I'm supposed to accept what you think is a fair punishment. Charlie, I'm really sorry, I should have done what Mr. Chris said and then I wouldn't be in this fix," said Barney throwing a rock into the creek.

"Barney, thank you for saying you was sorry. I gotta admit I was feared you'd been killed by them two outlaws, and yer lucky yer weren't. Guess I ain't the only one seen the good in ya. So, as for a fair punishment for worryin' folks and causing all the extra work; you're just gonna have to let me sleep on that one," said Charlie rubbing his calloused hand over his beard.

Barney nodded, holding onto his emotions that old Wooster's sincere words had left him with. He stayed there at the creek, skimming rocks and contemplating the pooled rings that just one little rock created.

"Sorta like my actions," thought Barney quietly.

oOo

The next morning the flap jacks where sizzling and the coffee was boiling. There were two hunting parties organized, for the train could always use fresh meat. All of the hands were eating and enjoying the slow pace of the break in their long journey. Bill was teasing Wooster as usual. Before long it was time to clean up the dishes. As Barney washed the dishes, Charlie rummaged around in the wagon. Barney wondered if Charlie had forgotten about deciding on a punishment. Just as he emptied the dish pan and put things in order for later, Charlie came climbing out of the wagon carrying a big duffle bag.

"Barney, I want you to take your knife over there and cut me a good switch, and bring it over there behind the wagon," said Charlie in gravelly tone, as he pointed to the patch where the switch was to be cut.

Barney gulped and shoved his hand into his pocket fingering the knife he had in there. He had expected the last two apologizes to be the hardest, and considering that he had caused Charlie so much work and worry, he guessed he should have expected the punishment to be harsher as well. As he walked up to the bush he wondered, big or small thick or thin long or short; after all he'd never been sent to fetch a switch before. Well, he'd get one in the middle not two big, maybe just a thin green one. He thought to himself. After cutting the limb, he used his knife to cut off all the leaves and small branches; remembering the one that the bully's pa had wanted to use last year when Bill had taken it off the man and giving the man a good flick or two. He walked slowly back to Charlie, thinking that he was not going to like this.

"Here, Charlie," said Barney handing him the switch while folding his knife and putting it back into his pocket.

"Sit down Barney. I have decided that I am going to tell you a story, and I want you to listen real good; you here?" said Charlie flicking the switch on his leg as he sat down on the large duffle bag.

Barney's eyes watched the switch as it snapped against old Wooster's thigh.

"Barney, I remember back when I was a boy about eleven or twelve. We were living on a small farm down around Kentucky. I was the middle youngn' of three two boys and a big sister; she was a little bossy sometimes. Well; I remember this one time it seemed like everything I wanted to do, someone was a telling me; no. Well, it wasn't long before I got bored with that answer and I wandered down by the field where my pappy was. I was using my sling-shot to fling rocks at trees and things. Suddenly I see me a real funny target. My Pappy he was bent over with his seat in the air. I took aim and let the rock fly. Well wouldn't you know my aim would be perfect? I took off outa there like the wind. I ran all the way back up to the house. Trouble was Sally had been taking my pappy his lunch and seen me fire the shot, then run, Then the next day things got worse when Pappy caught me into his tobacco and tanned my hide right good.

Well now Barney, I had myself convinced that nobody loved me anyway, so I took off. I ran all of about a mile from the house, but it still took my Pappy three days to find me. My ma was sick with worry. I remember I had found an old row boat. I was asleep in the middle of the Setter's pond when he found me. I remember, hearing someone shouting on the bank; 'Charles, Charles Wooster is that you?' Then there was splashing. Pappy climbed into that boat and wrapped me in his wet arms. I remember till this day it was the only time I ever seen my Pappy cry. When he turned me loose, he didn't say a word he just started rowing. I sat staring at his eyes.

When he got me to the bank, he sat down and pulled me down over his knee and told me how worried my ma was and how scared he'd been. He kept swatting my backside like there was no tomorrow; tellin' me how much he hated having to punish me, but how he wanted me to grow up to be responsible and honest. And, how I should never run from my troubles, cause that only makes them worse. He wanted me to remember that I was never to take off like that again. I reckon he'd laid at least fifty swats afore he'd finished. Then he stood up and cut a switch pretty much like this one. He tucked me real tight under his arm and brought that switch down again and again, until he done lit a fire on my behind; felt like a swarm of bees had attacked me all at once.

Pappy looked right at me and said; 'Charlie boy, you done a good bit of walking to get yourself out of a whipn' and I think you got a bit of a walk to get back to where all this started. Then he said; 'I want you to remember the walk back, and how much your runin' hurt your ma. Now get moving' he said with another swish of that switch. Every now and again, he's switch would get me again. He wasn't switchn' hard, just a little sting ta keep me on the right path home. But, let me tell you; by the time we hit the front porch, I was sure glad to see my ma's open arms. When she turned me loose, he turned me around and said, Charlie Boy, never ever run from your troubles again."

Barney hadn't taken his eyes off Wooster's face while he told his story, grimacing when Wooster did, at the memory of the worst switching he's ever had.

"Barney, I have never forgotten that lesson, and I don't want you too, either," said Charlie, standing up and flipping the switch against his leg.

Barney's eyes got big as Charlie motioned for him to stand up.

"Grab that bag and start carrying it to the creek," ordered Charlie.

Barney hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and started walking. Charlie flicked the switch just across the top of Barney's legs, right where his backside curbed.

'Jeminie, did that thing sting,' thought Barney, giving a quick jump and hiss.

Charlie walked just behind him. Barney made each step, expecting the switch to land. Each time he stepped the switch would snap but only against Charlie's leg. He wished that Charlie would just get it over with; the waiting was killing him.

When they reached the bank, Charlie pointed him toward a secluded spot before telling him to drop the bag. "Now young man, I want you to get out of your clothes," ordered Charlie.

Barney's face turned white. Charlie was really going to make sure he remembered this whipping. He was almost in tears as he stood in front of Charlie in his long johns.

"Drawers too," said Charlie stepping up next to the boy.

Just as Barney stepped out of his underwear, Charlie shoved him into the water.

When Barney sat up, wiping water out of his face, Charlie threw him a bar of soap. "And when you get through with your bath, I want all of that dirty laundry washed and hung up to dry. Your clean clothes are on top." Charlie let go with a huge laugh as he snapped the switch in two. "I always did hate laundry, now you do a good job," smiled Charlie turning back the way they had come.

oOo

That night as he lay next to Bill, he smiled as he told Bill the story…

"Bill I swear, it was near torture walking to the creek. I was nearly jumping out of my skin. Then when I thought he was going to use that switch on me without clothes, I just knew that the whole train was going to hear me howling," said Barney.

"But, I bet you will never forget how worried you were," answered Bill.

"You can say that again, and I will think twice before making Charlie mad," Barney said, as he folded the last of the laundry.

"Is that so," chuckled Charlie as he came around behind Barney.

"You just see that you remember that one, Whippersnapper, cause I'm a getting to old to chase after little boys. Now get to peeling them spuds, the men around here are getting hungry."

oOo

Later, as all the men finished up and wandered off, Barney decided that now would be a good time to talk to Mr. Chris.

"Mr. Chris I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for all the trouble and extra work I have caused you and the others. I should have never left camp that day. Then you told me to stay in the store. I got bored and was mad at ya. I stuck my nose where it had no business being and really got myself in a mess."

"Have a seat Barnaby," said Mr. Chris. "When I left the store that day, I was concerned that I might have been just a bit hard on you. Then when the bank got robbed and we realized you were with them, I don't mind telling you it caused me considerable concern. I thought they may kill you. I wasn't sure if they had, but I just felt I had to keep looking. After a while I thought that maybe you wanted to be with them; and that really worried me. A life of crime and running is no life for anyone, especially a boy. Then on that final day when Sam had to shoot his partner to keep him from shooting you, I knew, you were bound to be a little shook- up."

"Yes, I was, but thanks to Bill and you and the others, I'll be just fine."

"Tell me son with this long week of reminders that you're still a kid, are you still in such a hurry to grow up?" asked Mr. Chris smiling.

"I think I have learned that it's worth being reminded that others care about me and that I am part of a family, and part of being a family is having to share in each other's lives. I guess I always really knew that, cause even when I was with Sam and I was scared what he might do, I knew… well I don't know how I knew, but I believed you would be looking for me… That…" Barney stopped, loosing the moment to tears. He scrubbed at his wet cheeks."I knew you wouldn't have given up on me. I can't believe I was so mad at you in the first place, I'm jist stupid I guess."

"No you're a boy, and very much the opposite of stupid Barney. That was a good explanation of the lesson you learned. I always told Bill you were bright young man," smiled Chris.

"Thanks Mr. Chris. So… ah… Mr. Chris ah... that just leaves one thing... as part of my punishment for being rude and disrespectful, I am supposed to accept whatever you think is fair punishment," said Barney, just a little embarrassed.

"Barney, I been thinking about that all week. I watched you take each of the punishments in stride; proving you are becoming a fine young man. So, I think that I'll just leave you with a final Promise. If you disobey me again, or if I catch you with a six-shooter dangling from you hip before you're sixteen, I'll take a leather belt to you myself, and I'm not too old to do it."

"I'll make sure you don't have to make good on that one," answered a relieved Barney leaning in and giving the boss a hug.

"See that you don't," said Chris landing one might wallop to Barney's seat, as he returned the hug.

"Y E S. S I R !"

"Now, get yourself to bed, I'm expecting you up early in the morning for Sunday service."


	3. From Bad To Worse

Back on the Trail

Chapter 3 : From Bad to Worse

It was all that dumb TJ's fault. It had all started about three weeks ago. Miss Parker stood in front of the class and announced,

"Boys and girls we have a new student. This is Theodore James Tucker; his family has just moved into the area. I trust that you will all do your best to make him feel welcome. Theodore you make take a seat right behind young Luke Spence there in the fourth row," she said as she nodded toward the empty chair.

"Yes 'am, but could you call me, TJ please, I detest Theodore," said TJ as he moved to take the seat she indicated.

"Very well, TJ Now the lower grades will study their spelling words quietly, while the fifth and sixth grade students will please take out you readers and turn to page 63," instructed Miss Parker ,turning to move toward her desk.

"Ouch!" yelled Luke as he grabbed the back of his head.

"What seems to be the trouble Luke?" asked Miss Parker with a very stern look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker, Theodore seems to have hit me on the head," answered Luke still rubbing his head.

"It was by accident, Miss Parker, and it's TJ, pip squeak," growled TJ giving Luke a menacing look.

"Very well boys, let's get back to our lesson. TJ please be more careful in the future," scolded Miss Parker.

From that day on TJ took every chance he could find to pick on Luke as well as the other younger boys. This continual teasing and bullying had caused Luke to become increasingly irritable.

oOo

Luke crossed the school yard coming from the outhouse, when TJ came up behind him and shoved him into the dirt.

"Augh, look the little baby fell down," taunted TJ

"Theodore, ya big lummox, you did that on purpose," shouted Luke as he brushed himself off.

"Can't prove it, shrimp, now scram before I pound you one," answered TJ

Luke fumed, wanting to get even, but TJ was three times his size. As he walked toward the school room Luke got an idea. Fingering the knife in his pocket he slipped off to the cactus bed near the back door of the school room. Cutting an extra prickly one, he quickly headed back to the school house. He slipped into the classroom as soon as he'd seen Miss Parker going toward the outhouse.

As the school bell began to ring Luke slid into his seat. After a few minutes Luke felt strange none of the other children were coming inside as he made his way to the door way, he heard Miss Parker speaking,

"Class before we go inside, I would to make a quick announcement. As you all remember we will be having our annual spelling bee so today we are going to have a practice spelling bee. I would like all the girls to be seated on the left by grade and all the boys on the right in the same order. Quickly and quietly please." Said Miss Parker stepping aside and noticing that Luke was behind her.

Minutes later, Amy was crying.

"Amy Chambers, whatever is the matter," sighed Miss Parker.

"I sat on a prickly pear, Miss Parker. I think I got needles stuck in my… It hurts, please Miss Parker...Ouch! Help me." She cried through a burst of tears.

When Miss Parker stooped beside Amy, she could see that she did have several cactus spines in her leg and bottom. George can you help Amy over to Doctor Shaw's office? Mark, will you run down and tell her mother what happened. Reaching down and carefully picking up the cactus, she tossed it into the trash before turning to face her class.

"Would someone care to explain this," she said in a stern voice.

When no one answered Miss Parker looked around at all the children. When her eyes spotted Luke, she remembered that he was alone in the classroom just before the incident.

"Luke Spence, you may go stand in the corner. We will talk when class is dismissed. Now the rest of you take your seats and let's began our afternoon lessons."

Luke stood in the corner, sulking He hadn't wanted to hurt Amy; how was he to know that Miss Parker would pick today to have them switch seats. But, Luke knew that this answer was not going to help his case. Unfortunately he was also too proud to tell the truth; _that dumb TJ will think he has won again.,_

Luke nearly jumped out of his skin when Miss Parker called to him nearly an hour later. "Class dismissed. Luke come to my desk please!"

Luke stood in front of the desk, his head down.

"Do you have an explanation for your behavior, Luke. I am most certain that you were the one responsible for the prickly pear. You were the only one that had the opportunity to do it?"

Luke had been hoping that while he had spent some time in the corner he could have come up with a suitable defense. Or that perhaps, he could play on the fact that Miss Parker couldn't possibly prove it was him. But, Miss Parker was not only a good teacher, she was also as smart as a Pinkerton detective, though Luke and he gave up any hope of finding any suitable defense. "It was just a prank ma'am, I didn't mean to hurt Amy," he answered honestly.

"Luke, you have been disrupting class and pulling pranks repeatedly. This one is the last straw; you could have caused someone to get serious hurt. As it is Amy will be in considerable pain. I want this note signed and returned tomorrow, and I want a little less mischief and a little more school work out of you from now on." admonished Miss Parker as she dismissed Luke.

Luke rode home, knowing he was in big trouble. He knew that even if he told his dad that he was being bullied, he'd still be in trouble. Flint would say; ' that vengeance was never the answer. Besides, Luke didn't want to tattle to his dad about TJ; that would only make things worse. So, as he turned down the lane he decided to stick to the prank gone wrong story.

As Luke dismounted and put his horse away, Mark came over to get the story.

"Luke, how'd you get tangled in all that mess?' asked Mark.

"Would you believe, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" answered Luke with a lopsided grin.

"No little brother and neither will dad. He said for you to get your chores done then wait for him in his office." said Mark patting Luke on the back. "Did Miss Parker whack ya?" asked Mark.

"No she just gave me a note for dad. I reckon that my backsides not safe yet," answered Luke, as he finished with his horse.

Luke then finished his chores, before he finally trudged towards Flints office. He flopped into the empty chair in front of the desk, and stared at the back of his dad's high back leather chair. He suddenly jumped to attention, as Flint swung his desk chair around and glared at him.

"It's about time young man," replied Flint in a stern tone of voice.

"Oh a sorry sir, I...Ah, didn't know you were in here," stuttered Luke as he stood on shaking knees.

"You were kept after school for the third time this week. What do you have to say for yourself," growled Flint.

"I was just a prank, dad; a prank that went wrong," replied Luke nervously passing the folded note to his dad.

"Sit down son until we get to the bottom of this," groaned Flint taking the note and begun to read it.

Luke squirmed anxiously watching the anger rise in his dads face.

"Luke, what have I told you about pranks and school?" asked a very stern Flint.

"That, there is no place for them at school, sir," answered Luke, his head lowered and facing the floor.

"Look at me, Luke. Miss Parker tells me that this is not the only disruption you have caused this week. She has kept you after school three out of the four days this week. What do I send you to school for son?" growled Flint, working not to yell.

"To learn. Not to cause trouble, Sir," replied Luke looking straight at Flint, knowing the answer his dad expected.

"Then you and me agree that you deliberately disobeyed me?" ground out Flint.

Luke sort of saw the whole mess as an accident, therefore he only accidentally disobeyed, but he knew that his dad would never buy that, so answered, "Yes Sir."

"Well young man, as I see it; this time your prank not only disrupted class, but it got you cousin, Amy, hurt. Do you have anything to say for yourself before we discuss your punishment?" said Flint acting a little calmer now and secretly pleased with the boys honesty.

"No sir, ceptin' that; I didn't mean to hurt Amy, honest," pleaded Luke.

"Luke, when we talked yesterday, I promised that we would be doing more then talking if you were kept after school again this week. You apparently didn't take me seriously. I understand that there will be a doctor's bill, caused by your little prank. You will leave for school early tomorrow and you will stop and apologize to your aunt and uncle. And, you will give up you pocket money each week until the bill is paid is that understood?" spoke a very stern Flint.

"Yes sir, I am sorry" answered Luke.

"Obviously you planed to cause someone pain with your prank," fumed Flint, "Luke, your prank caused Amy considerable pain. Go upstairs to your room, I'll be right up."

Luke climbed the stairs, mumbling, "That darn TJ he makes me so mad that I'm making dumb mistakes. Lately, I can't do anything right. Just wait till I'll get you Theodore," he finished, as he flopped down on the bed.

"Luke when you are sent up to your room for punishment, where are you to go!" reprimanded Flint as he walked into the room ten minutes later.

Jumping to his feet, Luke looked surprised. "In the corner sir…" answered Luke, his eyes wide, when he noticed his dad carried a wooden hairbrush.

Flint crossed the room and pulled out the chair motioning for Luke to stand before him,

"I want you to remember the pain you caused Amy, or the pain you meant to cause someone else. I also want you to remember that when I tell you something, I expect you to heed my word. I want you to know that if you don't; you will suffer the consequences." Flint watched Luke's face making sure that he understood.

"I think you know what to do let's get this over with," said Flint.

Suddenly the stinging pain of the only other time he had been paddled with the brush flashed across his mind. He had only gotten three whacks then and it had stung so bad,

Luke backed up, covering his backside with both hands as he pleaded.

"No dad, please. I will never pull a prank again, please," appealed Luke.

"Luke, I'll not ask again, If I have to bring you over I will use my hand first, then the brush."

At once Luke came to his senses, and moving over to Flint, he pushed his britches down and lay across Flint's lap.

Flint applied twelve sharp and stinging whacks to Luke's upturned cotton clad backside. Though, his long johns did nothing to diffuse the burning pain the flat of his mothers hairbrush produced. When Luke was crying and promising never again to misbehave; Flint knew he could end the spanking. He lay the brush aside and stood Luke to his feet. Luke reached back and started to rub, but Flint grabbed his hand.

"Not this time buddy. You make sure you remember that sting, cause next time there will be no cotton drawers to cushion the blows, now pull up your britches and go wash for supper," responded Flint, tussling the boys hair before sending him on his way.

Luke sat down at his place at the supper table thinking, ' cotton cushion, who is he kidding, my backside is on fire.'

oOo

Luke arrived at his Uncle Robert's and Aunt Susan's early the next morning and apologized to Amy and her parents. He then reluctantly agreed to walk Amy to school. He was not yet to the age of liking girls and didn't want to be seen carrying even his cousins books.

"You meant that cactus for TJ, didn't you? He's such a bully. You should tell Miss Parker how he picks on you and Steve and the others," said Amy.

"I can't and don't you either. Promise? Only babies tell. I will take care of it, please promise not to tell, Amy, please," begged Luke.

"Okay, but I think you're nuts. Hey There's Laura; thanks for walking with me, Luke See you later," called Amy as she ran away.

No sooner had Amy left then TJ appeared.

"Looky, looky, if it ain't the baby boy. How old are you anyway; three?" TJ taunted.

"leave me alone TJ. I'm not bothering you," said Luke turning to leave.

Just at that time Steve came running up,"Beat it you big ox. Leave my friend alone," shouted Steve.

TJ shoved both boys into the dirt and then held Luke's face to the ground,

"Next time you put a cactus in my chair, I'll wallop you good, then I'll stuff ya cactus down your britches to see how you like it!" Sneered TJ, jumping up and stomping toward the school room.

Steve and Luke ran to the pump to rinse the sandy dirt from their mouths.

"Boy I wish we could get even with him," spat Luke.

Once inside the school room, Luke tried hard not to get in any trouble but TJ kept poking and prodding Luke.

Just when Luke thought he could take no more, Miss Parker stood. "Alright children, we will be having an early lunch then we will return for our spelling bee. You have just over one hour; dismissed TJ. will you come to my desk please?"

Luke and Steve had had enough of TJ, enough of Miss parker and enough of school. They ran to the big tree.

"Come on Luke it so hot, Mark won't tell, he's played hooky more times than anyone. Come on if we go now we can swim for at least half an hour and get back in time for the spelling bee. " pleaded Steve.

"I don't know Steve, If we get caught…"

"Luke, we might as well be shrimp weenie babies if all we ever do is worry about getting caught." Begged Steve. " It won't be as much fun without you."

Luke suddenly grabbed up his lunch pail, ran for where his horse was tied and stuffed it into his saddle bag. They trotted down the back alley toward the livery stable, where they could take the trail to the swimming hole.

But both froze in their tracks.

"Lucas Spence, Steven Turner! Stop right there! Get your little butts over here."

Dropping their heads the boys followed Flint to a bench just in front of the stable.

"Just where do you think you are going?"Asked Flint.

Both boys had dismounted and were now digging circles in the dirt with their toes as they looked down.

"I better get an answer, an honest one in three seconds or by the..."

"Swim...mmming," gulped Steve.

"We was gonna jist go for a quick swim dad, its hot?" added Luke.

Flint bent down a leveled each boy with a hard stare, then fired off a series of statements disguised as questions. "Are you supposed to leave the school yard? Are you supposed to go off to swimming holes by yourself? It takes half an hour to get to the swimming hole how did you intend to get back to school? or did you intend to return at all?"

"No, No, Ride, and yes... I mean no... ahhh, " stuttered Steve, not sure which question he was up to answering to.

"He wasn't asking whispered Luke, out of the side of his mouth, trying to warn his friend, "That's jist his way of tellin' ya that..."

"You're in for a heap of hurt," finished Flint.

Sitting down, Flint pulled first Luke and then Steve over his Knee administering ten firm swats to each backside in turn. He never missed a beat as he paddled the dust evenly out of both boys britches; one swat for Luke then the consecutive one for Steve and so on until both boys wriggled, squirmed and kicked begging for a reprieve. Steve and Luke were still yelping as he stood them up and pointed towards the school and ordered, "March!" With tears streaked faces the boys did as they were told.

Once there, Flint opened the door and pushed both reluctant miscreants inside. Miss Parker had just started the afternoon session, and looked up in surprise when she saw Flint entering. She frowned when she saw the guilty looks on Steve and Luke's faces.

"Pardon me for interrupting you class, Miss Parker, but I think that these two belong in here." announced Flint.

Both boys flushed scarlett when the rest of the class chuckled at their misfortune.

"Thank you, Mr. McCullough," said Miss Parker. She looked at the boys and Flints expression."The two of you may go stand in the corner and we will talk after class," she smiled, guessing that the boys would rather not sit right now.

"You heard her, and straight home after that; both of you! Understood," barked Flint.

"Yes sir," said the boys on the way to the corners at the front of the room. They were sure their faces were burning as brightly as their backsides as they passed their classmates.

Flint closed the door and walked away shaking his head. 'Never a dull minute,' he thought as he headed for the blacksmith that he had come originally in town to see.


	4. Sittn' Pain

Back on the Trail

Chapter 4: Sittin' a Pain

Two hours later, Flint rode home with Mark, Luke and Steve. It was a quiet ride and when they reached the place where Steve was to turn for home, Flint looked at him.

"Steven, do I need to ride home with you and explain to your father about this afternoon, or would you rather explain on your own?" he asked.

"I can do it myself, sir. Sorry to cause you trouble, sir," answered Steve.

"Okay, son, maybe next time you decide to leave school without permission, you will remember you never know who's watching."

"Right sir, see you tomorrow, Luke" said Steve shyly before giving his horse a kick.

Flint and his two boys continued up the lane to the ranch. Once there Flint fired off the orders.

"Mark and Luke get your chores done and then Luke go to your room until supper."

Flint went in to relay the days events to Mary.

"Lately Luke has developed a bit of a rebellious streak. I 'm hoping it doesn't last long. It seems that anytime things don't go his way he pitches a fit. I just don't know what's gotten into him." sighed Mary after hearing about his latest mischief; I guess it's just growing pains."

"I don't know just what's gotten into the boy. He seems to be pushing his boundaries every time I turn around. You could be right about the growing pains, but Mary I tell you, he had better watch his step, or I'm going to hand him out some GROWING PAINS!" growled Flint.

Mary laughed, then pulled the large pot from the stove and put in on the table. "Boy's supper's ready," called Mary.

Everyone around the table was chatting except was still mad over being dumb enough to let Steve talk him into playing hooky, and therefore causing him to get whacked.

~oOo~

Early Saturday Morning, Steve came riding into the yard, and eagerly helped with the chores. He and Luke had just finished with Luke's morning chores, when Steve and Luke climbed the corral fence to get a look at the new stallion that had just been delivered.

"He's a beauty, ain't he?" quipped Matt.

"Sure is, and that Palomino yonder ain't half bad either. Steve let's see if we can throw a rope around her." replied an excited Luke, as he jumped down into the corral.

"Hold it right there, little brother. You know you're not allowed in the corral with new stock. Now get you little butt back up on that fence, before I put you there!" shouted Matt.

"That goes for you too Steve."

"Who died and left you boss? And stop calling me little. While you're at it lay off my friend, he don't got to listen to you," groused Luke, as he scrambled back up on the fence knowing that if Matt told he would be in trouble.

"Come on Steve let's find something else to do where bossy brothers aren't around."

Matt shook his head, Luke sure was disagreeable lately, he thought as he watched the two younger boys run across the yard.

"Hey, Mom can we have a snack?" shouted Luke, busting through the back door with Steve right behind.

"Sure thing sweetheart, why don't you help your sister into a chair while I fix you something?" smiled Mary reaching into the cupboard for some jam to spread on the fresh hot bread she had just pulled from the oven.

"Shucks, Mom you did it again," grumbled a red faced Luke.

"I'm sorry, son I know you don't like being called sweetheart or baby," replied Mary. Placing the fresh slices of bread covered with apricot jam on the table and turning to get some milk.

Taking the chair across from Luke, Steve interrupted. "Don't feel bad Mrs. McCullough, my ma does it too. She says, it's just the curse of being her young'n," said Steve feeling kind of bad about the way Luke was talking to his mom.

"Yeah well, and she knows I hate apricot. I guess, I'll just starve," muttered Luke dropping the bread back onto the plate in disgust.

"Luke, may I see you, NOW!" ordered Flint from the back door.

Luke gulped, as he stood and crossed to the back door. He walked out onto the porch and as the screen closed, he looked into his dad's eyes. Luke could tell by the look; what was coming. Just as he figured, he was spun to the side and three firm swats landed on his seat. Then just as fast he was spun back to face his dad.

"Now young man, I'd suggest you adjust your attitude and remember your manners. You will not talk to you mom like that, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. I should be thankful that she made us a snack this close to dinner," answered Luke

"Very well, shall we go in and try again?" said Flint holding the door open for Luke to pass through.

"Sorry, I was rude Mom," said a slightly red faced Luke, as he looked at Steve who was trying not to smile.

"Daddy, wanna a bite?" offered Samantha holding a sticky slice of bread toward her father.

"Don't mind if I do, Angel," said Flint taking a small bit, as he slipped into a chair.

"Mmm, may I have some coffee with mine, Mary?" asked Flint.

Mary passed him a steaming cup and sat down next to him with one of her own.

"Steve, it's nice to see you this morning. Thanks for pitchn' in and helping Luke finish his work. You gonna be around in a couple of hours for dinner? Asked Flint

"Your welcome, and no sir. As a matter of a fact, I was just going to asked if Luke could have dinner at my house. My ma already said he could if you didn't mind," answered Steve with a smile.

"Luke suddenly perked up at what sounded like a plan; everyone here seemed to be on his case.

"Mom, Dad, may I please," pleaded Luke.

"Depends son. Do you think you can remember your manners? And, be back by four to get your afternoon chores done?" asked Flint with a grin.

"Yes, sir! May we be excused. Come on Steve, I want to get something from the tree house," said Luke near busting to get out the door.

"Thanks for the snack, Mrs. McCullough," offered Steve.

"Yeah, thanks mom. It was right good after all," added Luke as an after thought; looking cross eyed at Flint.

"Get out a here you rascal, and don't forget to be back by four," laughed Flint as the back door slammed.

Steve followed Luke into the tree house.

"Thanks Steve for inviting me to your place. They all just treat me like I'm five; I can't even move around here without someone tellin' me I can't do that, whatch this , no your too young you better watch ya manners; it jist never stops. " muttered Luke grabbing his slingshot and some smooth rocks. "And if Mom and dad aren't babying me, Matt's got to stick his nose inta my business. And that's goes double for Mark. I hate being so small; it's so unfair."

"Augh, forget about it, Luke, we're both small and there ain't nothing we can do about it. Let's get going; I want to show you something before ma calls us to eat dinner," said Steve heading back down from the tree.

Luke's Face brightened, "Race ya to the barn!" Both boys hit the ground running.

By ten thirty the boys were in Steve's front yard. Luke you got to go wait for me down by the chicken coop, I'll be right back," ordered Steve.

"What you up too?" questioned Luke.

"You'll see. Just go, I'll be right back," said Steve waving his arms toward the chicken coop.

Luke ran down by the chicken coop and waited. Then, he watched as Steve slipped around the front side of the house and into the front parlor door. This was strange; even Luke knew they were not to go through the parlor. Steve's ma always kept it real neat and clean for visitors. None of the kids were ever allowed to play in there during the day. Luke hoped Steve wouldn't take long. Steve reappeared and broke into a run. "I got it, come on," yelled Steve as he sprinted past Luke and headed for the small cave they used for a hide out.

As soon as they were settled in their hide out, Steve produced his stash; a box of matches and a plug of chewing tobacco, and ten firecrackers.

"Where'd you get all that?" asked a wide eyed Luke.

Steve grinned, lighting the small candle that sat on the large rock where they took all their most serious oaths. "This ain't all; you just wait to see what I got stashed over yonder."

"Now Luke, before I show you; you have to promise never to tell, even if an Indian tortures ya," threatened Steve.

"Wow; it must be good if you want that kind of a promise,' cheered Luke.

"Oh it is it is, but first your oath," said Steve jumping up and down.

"I Luke Spence, promise to never tell what ever it is Steve's about to show me even if injuns torture me. There now let me see," said Luke.

Steve took a bite from the tobacco plug and passed it to Luke who took a small piece, as Steve scrambled over to a crack in the cave wall. Steve came back carrying two big rockets.

"Their great, but do I want to know where you got them?" asked Luke knowing that this latest adventure could earn him a sore seat for sure.

"Well, Luke it's like this you know that new kid TJ?" said Steve spitting in the dirt.

"How could I forget that big ox; he only picks on me every day," answered Luke rolling his eyes.

"He's always making one short joke or another. I sure wish I was bigger, so I could teach him a thing or two," said Luke anger flashing in his eyes.

"Ya don't got to tell me, remember I was the other one with the face full of dirt yesterday," answered Steve.

"Any way, My pa was helping his pa fix his buck board yesterday afternoon, so I had a look around. I was sneaking around his house and I thought maybe, I could find something we could use as blackmail to get him to leave us alone. I didn't find anything to blackmail him with, but I did find a big box of fireworks. I figured they wouldn't miss just a few.

"When you gonna shoot them off?" said Luke hoping he could be in on it.

"I figured that maybe you could spend the night next Saturday night and we could sneak out and light up the sky" suggested Steve spitting once more. "But, for now we had better stash these and get back before we're late for dinner."

As soon as they came out into the fresh air, Steve knew they were in trouble; Luke looked positively green.

"Ain't you never chewed tobacco before? You got to spit out the juice." Steve laughed as Luke ran for the bush and threw up.

"Now you tell me," gagged Luke.

"Let's go get you some water. If ma sees you like this she will be fit to be tied, and trust me that is not a good thing, not a good thing at all," added Steve spitting out his chew too.

By the time they made it to the house, Luke was looking better, but his stomach was a little queasy.

The boys sat down and waited for Mrs. Turner to offer the blessing. Opening his eyes Luke couldn't help but jump; Steve looked absolutely horrified. His dad had slipped in during the blessing and now sat with an empty tobacco tin in front of him. He needed only to glare around the table at the four children present to know just exactly which two boy's had the answers he wanted.

"Steven, Lucas, I want to see the two of you in the barn as soon as we are finished," called the very stern deep voice.

"Yes, sir," answered both boys without looking up from their dinner plates.

Steve's older brother and sister snickered. Mr. Turner quickly silenced them with a glare. "If the two of you find any of this funny, you can join them," came the no nonsense reproach.

"Sorry, sir," said both children, then suddenly got very busy eating.

Steve and Luke stood in the barn waiting anxiously for Mr. Turner. "You should have told me you snuck the tobacco form your pa, then maybe I would have been ready for that if I gave you away," said Luke.

"Don't worry, it weren't you. I wasn't expecting Pa back before supper. I thought I could sneak it back before he got home. I'm the one who should be saying sorry; you do know he's gonna give us a lickn' right?" said Steve embarrassed.

"Yea, I kind of figured, but he didn't sound too mad. I kind of guess this makes us even, seeing as how my dad walloped us yesterday," sighed Luke.

Suddenly the barn door open and both boys fell silent.

"Steven, hand them over, and don't you try to tell me you don't have them," growled Mr. Turner.

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the plug of tobacco and the six remaining matches, placing them in his father's hand.

"Luke was you with Steven when he took the tobacco?" said Mr. Turner giving Luke a stern look.

"No sir, I was outside, but I did take a small chew and I knew that we were not to have matches sir," answered Luke scared not to tell the angry man the whole truth as he fought hard not to cry.

"I see Luke tell me what your father would have to say?" growled Steve's pa.

"I speck he'd be pretty upset, sir?" answered Luke as tears threatened to spill.

Luke walked over as Mr. Turner crocked his finger."Luke, I am going to give you the same as my own, you know what you boys did was wrong and I don't want you thinking you can come to my house and get by with disobeying your parents." That said he reached out and pulled Luke down over his knee. He then brought his hand down with stinging precision; making sure that Luke would remember this lesson each time he sat down for the rest of the day.

Letting Luke up, he next called Steve over and gave his behind the same treatment; twelve stinging smacks.

He stood Steve up and looked both boys in the eye. then turned to Luke. "Now Luke, I think you best get on home and tell your pa what you've been up to, while Steve and I have a more private conversation."

Luke worked as quickly as he could to saddle his horse, but he could not help but over hear the lecture about being deceitful and having been warned before about taking the tobacco and knowing he was not to have matches. As the barn door closed, Luke couldn't help but jump a little as he stepped into the stirrup and heard the sound of leather smacking bare skin and that first loud;" Yeeeoww. Luke gave his horse a kick and galloped for home.

~oOo~

"Boy I must be the biggest dummy around. First, I let some big ox push me around, then I let Steve talk me into getting my tail busted twice in two days maybe three times by the time I tell dad I got in trouble at Steve's, and that don't even count getting whacked this morning for being rude to mom. I tell you this is not my week." Luke mumble too himself so, Luke decided to wait until after supper to tell his dad about the trouble at Steve's.

Luke got home, quickly unsaddled his horse and started on his afternoon chores like he had promised.

"Hey Buddy, ya got something on your mind?" asked Flint as he watched him cross the yard to fill the wood box..

Luke Jumped. "No...No sir, I ain't got nothing on my mind sir."

"Luke you know it's sometimes easier if you talk it out," insisted Flint seeing through Luke's nervous response.

"Well dad I do got something on my mind, but I'm not ready to talk it out yet, maybe later."

"Don't put it off too long son, especially if it's trouble that'll only let it fester," said Flint squeezing Luke's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad, I'll remember that, can I go now?"

"Yes," answered Flint, sure that Luke was not telling him something.

"Whew, that was close. I would like to eat supper before my tails on fire again."

Luke wandered absently toward the corrals, the big stallion whinnied and Luke climbed the rail fence and proceeded over to pet him.

Half way across the corral he heard.

"Get your little butt out of there! I told you this morning to stay away from him!"

"Don't call me little and mind your own business ya big jack-ass." Luke fired back.

"Get outa there, or I'm going to mind your business, now move!" yelled Matt grabbing the gate.

"I'm just gonna pet him. You thing you're so smart, you think I can't do anything with out your bossy ass order," spat and instantly angry Luke; fuming that once again Matt was butting in.

Grabbing Luke's Arm Matt started dragging Luke toward the gate.

"Turn me loose you, bast...Ouch, stop, ouch, stop, you can't ouch stop, I'll tell," yelped Luke as Matt dragged him across the yard swatting his backside with every stride.

"Don't you ever call me that again, now move," growled Matt planting another hard smack to Luke's already very sore seat.

Luke was so mad, that he was not sure just what he had said, but he was sure that his butt was getting another workout. The more he fought the harder Matt whacked. Opening the back door , Matt fairly threw him into the kitchen.

"What in tarnation!" bellowed Flint, as he sat Samantha down and turned his attention at all the commotion.

Both boys glared silently, daring the other to speak first. Then both started at once.

"He was... tell him he has... he shouldn't have been... he's not..."

A loud whistle blast pierced the air.

"Both of you stop and get washed up for supper, we will sort this out after we eat!" shouted Flint.

"But dad, he spanked me, tell him he ain't got no right!" whined Luke.

"Tell, him what you called me will see who can spank, who Go ahead tell him," shouted Matt in return.

"I said hush, and wash up! Now unless you both want to take a trip to the barn right now, get washed up, **and I mean now!**" roared Flint so loud the window rattled and Samantha started crying. Flint lifted her up and glared at the boys, as he patted the little girls back. Sorry sweetheart, Papa's not mad at you... shhh now!" .

Both boys froze each for his own reason.

Luke suddenly realized he was dangerously close to getting whacked again, and Matt stood silently stunned. Had his dad just threaten to take him outside for a tanning? He was almost seventeen, he couldn't be serious. Luke decided to retreat to the outside pump to wash up. Flint leveled a look at Matt that left no question, it was not a threat it was a promise. Matt decided to let the matter drop and moved to the sink before slipping into his place at the table as Flint re-seated a now more settled Samantha.

Luke came sulking and stomping to back to his place.

Flint tapped the table and looked at the two boys. "Ahem, I believe the two of you have something to say to your mom!" he said dryly.

Matt looked up ashamed for his behavior, "Yes sir. Mom, I 'm sorry for my behavior, and for causing everyone to have to wait.

"Sorry, too mom," echoed Luke, just because he had to.

Flint groaned but let it drop for now.

Luke sat pushing his food around and mumbling to himself.

"You just wait, he bullies me and I'll be the one to get the lickn, they're just never fair. Matt can never do anything wrong. Luke was so lost in his self pity, that he missed most of the conversation.

"Mark, I have to go to Nevada to see Mr. Cartwright to finish some contract business, and your mom and I have talked about it. Would you like to come along?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash, as Luke's chair hit the floor. "**That's Not Fair, I never get to go with you,"** shouted Luke running up the stairs and slamming his door.

"Good glory. Sorry Mary, please excuse me while I go have a talk with him," said Flint turning and stalking toward the stairs.

After a sharp knock, Flint opened the door. "Lucas Andrew, would you care to explain your out burst?"

"What's the use, you'll just say; I'm too young, or too little, like always!" answered Luke with attitude.

"Luke, I'm not going to argue with you. Do you want to calm down and talk this out or do you just want to put a lid on the attitude?"

"Why can't I go? It always Matt or Mark. You just think I'm a baby. I hate being short; everyone forgets I'm twelve years old."

"Luke, stop shouting. I do not think you are a baby. I took you with me to San Francisco just last month, and I haven't taken just Mark anywhere for a long time," reasoned Flint trying to stay calm.

"Fine alright, take Mark, I don't care," grumbled Luke, turning his back in a huff.

"That's enough Luke, now I want you too go back down stairs and tell your mom you're sorry and sit down and finish your meal," said Flint turning Luke to face him and giving him a look that said he was not asking as he fought to keep from losing his temper.

" I'm not hungry and I won"t say I'm sorry," snapped Luke without thinking,

"Very well, nightshirt now!" snapped Flint.

Within minutes, Luke found himself staring at the floor; the thin cotton nightshirt offered no protection as his dad lit yet another fire on his backside. "You may get into bed, now, and tell your mom you're sorry in the morning," said Flint as he delivered one last swat to his boy's already flaming backside.

As soon as Luke was under the covers Flint sat down on the side of the bed,

"Luke, if you decide you want to tell me what else is wrong without throwing a tantrum, I'll listen. You are a big boy; a twelve year old and when you decide to behave like one you have permission to come downstairs and talk. I also expect you to be man enough to apologise to your mother. Understood?"

"Yes sir" sniffed Luke, as Flint closed the door behind him.

Flint climbed back down the stairs where the mood at the table was quiet. As the boys began to clear the table, Flint looked over at Mary deep in thought.

"Mary sweetheart, I know it seems that every time one of the children is out of sorts I have to leave, but I really do have to make this business trip, or we will lose out on some prime stock. I'd also thought about taking Luke with me. If he'd waited he would have found that out. But, with the way he behaved just now and the way he's been acting out lately, I don't want him thinking these temper fits get him his way."

"He's just being a big baby dad, he'll get over it," smirked Mark.

"Oh, you think so do you. I seem to remember when I decided to take Matt on a scouting trip when you were just about the same age; you pitched a pretty good fit of your own," smiled Flint.

Mark laughed, "I didn't throw a fit like that."

"You did too, little brother, that is until dad dragged you around behind the wagon and adjusted your attitude. You wailed and kicked like there was..."

"Matt that enough, I'm sure your brother gets the picture," reprimanded Flint.

~oOo~

Luke lay on his bed crying into his pillow. His backside burned, but that wasn't his biggest problem. He knew that he deserved what he had gotten for the way he acted at the table, not to mention the rude way he had talked to his dad, but darn it had been a long day an his backside had been in the line of fire all day. In Luke's mind what it really boiled down to, was that it had all started with TJ and therefore all of this was TJ's fault. Luke had to figure a way to get back at him, and no one understood, how he felt. He couldn't go to his dad or brothers for help; that would just make things worse, if TJ every found out or they gave him what for. He'd even look like more of a baby then. No Luke had to this for himself. He was going to stnd up and prove to his family and friends that he was as tough and big as they were. He'd have to fight this one on his own.

Then another problem crossed his mind; he had forgotten all about telling his dad about the trouble at Steve's. Though, he did have permission to come downstairs to talk and apologize. So, slowly he climbed up from the bed, giving his burning backside a good rub and made his way out the door. From the top of the stairs he overheard Mary talking.

"I understand dear, I've tried several times to get him to talk too, he only gets mad or rude," said Mary.

Luke dropped his head and turned back to his room. Great now even his mom was disappointed in him. It was all that darn TJ's fault, and he's gonna pay for making me miss my chance to go with dad. He muttered before flopping back down on the bed to sulk.

~oOo~

"Matt, let's go for a walk," said Flint giving Mary's hand a quick squeeze and flashing an understanding smile.

Matt rose and answered, "Yes Sir" not sure just what to expect.

"Now Matt, how about you tell me what all the shouting you and you brother were doing before supper was about," asked Flint as he and Matt leaned on the corral fence looking out at the moon.

"Dad, he was being a real pain. I ran him and Steve out of the corral this morning. He was grouchy about me bossing him and calling him little. Then this afternoon, I looked around and he was in the corral with the stallion again. And, when I told him to get out he went to cussing me, and telling me he didn't have to mind me, and that he knew what he was doing. Then he called be a jack-ass. So, that's when I got mad and told him I'd show him who was boss and I started dragging him out of the corral. He went to kicking and swinging, then he call me a bastard. Sorry sir, but that's when I lost my temper. I gave him five or maybe six good swats as I dragged him to the back door. I was just plain mad, I didn't think through what I was doing, I just reacted," explained Matt before turning and staring at the moon again.

Flint stood quietly listening to Matt's explanation. As Matt finished and stood once more absently staring at the moon. Flint turned and stooped to pick up a thin flat piece of kindling. He turned and looked at the back of his oldest son, leaning on the fence. Matt had all but forgotten that his dad was there, when suddenly a loud thwack rang through to his ears, followed immediately by an explosive sting to his behind, instantly followed by another ringing explosion.

"Hey! OUCH, that's not fair! he was the one being the brat," yelled Matt as he slung his hand back to cover his butt, then spun to face his dad.

Flint tossed the plank away, and pointed right at Matt.

"That's what happens when I just act on my first impulse. Matthew, I bet that's just how Luke felt about you spanking him. It was just as unfair and unexpected to him. Now because I can see how his behavior provoked you, we will let it go at that, except to say that; I expect you to find time in the next day or two to sit down and talk to you younger brother. And you had better do some serious thinking on controlling your temper, because if not; I will give careful thought and consideration to my actions while I tan your hide for real, you understand what I am telling you?" said Flint with a stern look.

"Yes sir, any spankings earned around here you will give!"

"Smart boy; that's right. Now if you will excuse me I will go and get your brothers side of this story. Night son," said Flint as he turned and headed back to the house.

~oOo~

When Luke heard a light knock on the door, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up and called, "come in. "

Flint entered, and slowly walked to Luke. "Suppose you tell me your side of this fuss that you and Matt were having this afternoon," asked Flint sitting down on the end of Luke's bed.

"What's the use. Knowing that blabber mouth, he's done told you how wrong I was and how right he was..." shouted Luke instantly mad again. "Why don't you just wallop me again and get it over with that's why you came up here, ain't it?" growled Luke again before dropping himself down over Flint's lap, and bursting into tears.

Puzzled by Luke's outburst Flint lifted Luke up and turned him to sit on his lap, noticing as he did, that Luke jumped as his bottom made contact with his leg. Concerned Flint stood Luke to his feet and turned him around raising his nightshirt to reveal a very well spanked behind, much redder and more tender then the few swats Matt claimed to have delivered, or the ones he had administered earlier, should have caused. Dropping the nightshirt he turned Luke around and looked into his eyes.

"Looks to me like someone has some troubles to explain, " said Flint looking into Luke pain filled eyes.

"Come with me I have just the place for you and me to have a talk," said Flint. Taking Luke's hand, he guided him down the hall to his and Mary's room. Flint closed the door and then leaned forward and sprawled across the foot of the large double bed. Come on join me, we can both be comfortable while we talk," encouraged Flint, reaching out for Luke's hand.

Once they were stretched across the bed, Flint propped himself up on one elbow and spoke.

"Did, Matt spank you, with more then his hand? Or swat you really hard?"

Luke thought for a minute, turning a bit red faced, he answered.

"Looks that bad huh? But, no sir, Matt only whacked me with his hand. He made me plenty mad,Though,But, dad I forgot to tell you that I got in trouble at Steve's for chewing tobacco and having matches. His pa gave Steve and I both a lickn', Boy and he can spank as hard as you. He said he didn't want me thinking that I could go to his house and get away with disobeying you. And that even though, I didn't take the tobacco, I knew we was doing wrong. After he spanked me and Steve, he sent me home, but not before I heard Steve getting it with a belt for being the one to take the tobacco in the first place," confessed Luke all the while watching Flint's face.

"Luke, you remember me asking you this afternoon, if you needed to talk?" asked Flint.

"Yes Sir," answered Luke with a worried look.

"Luke, you should have told me then, why didn't you?"

"Well dad, this is gonna sound dumb, but you walloped me yesterday for ditching school, and the night before for the prank, then you swatted me this morning for being disrespectful to mom, then you warned me to behave at Steve's and then I go off and get walloped there too. Dad, my butt was just plain sore and I wanted to eat just one meal kind of sitting. I was gonna tell you right after supper, then Matt had to stick his big nose in and make it worse, and I got spanked by him, and that wasn't fair, and then you gave me another walloping, which I did earn... I just forgot. It had been a really long day, dad. I know that I deserve each of the swats I got, ceptin for the one's Matt done give me, I might have deserved them, but not by him. No one person spanked me too hard, but Dad, all together they sure do make sitting a real pain," finished Luke wiping his wet face with the back of his hand.

"Luke, why do you think Matt spanked you?" asked Flint.

"Darned if I know. He's always butting into my business; bossing me, and acting like I can't do nothing on my own. Next thing he will be following me into the outhouse to make sure I pee straight," grumbled Luke.

"Lucas Andrew ..." said Flint with a raised eyebrow, Trying not to laugh.

"Sorrrry dad, but he really gets bossy sometimes. I guess, maybe, I a did cuss at him and call him a... a... _jack-ass and a bastard,"_ mumbled Luke just above a whisper.

"I would just bet you know not to use those words. Luke one of the reasons we don't let you talk like that is because words like that and name calling, make people angry. Anger provokes people to do things that they might not if they were calm... Now, Luke I have talked to you brother and explained that he is not to spank you, and I am going to tell you that you had better not let me hear of you talking like that again. Because you're right; it was not his place to punish you, but you know what you said was wrong, and you know that you broke the rules by going into the corral. .

Luke had the good grace to look remorseful as he answered. "Sorry sir, I just haven't been thinking too good lately."

"Well Luke, from what I've seen, I don't think you will have any permanent damage; but well you have been well tanned, so let's just say your behind needs a rest. We will let things stand with the spankings you have already gotten. Agreed?" asked Flint.

"Yes Sir, thanks dad."

"Good. Luke, I want to know something else; you have been in a disagreeable mood for weeks, what's the problem son? I get the feeling its more than just sick of being the little brother. Besides you're a big brother to Samantha. Is something else upsetting you, getting you out of sorts."

"No Dad, it's nothing, honest, I just grouchy sometimes," lied Luke, not very convincingly.

Flint frowned. "Son, you're not being very honest with me or yourself. I can't help unless you tell me," said Flint knowing by the look in Luke's eyes something more was wrong.

"I'll be okay dad; I'll be okay," sighed Luke, afraid his dad would think less of him and be disappointed that he was letting someone bully him.

"Luke, until lately you were the easiest one of my sons to read, but you have become rude and grouchy and gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, lately, and you are going to lay there and tell me that there is no reasons for the change. Luke I want you to lay here and think really hard, because if you are just showing off to get attention, the only attention it is going to get you is more..." Flint stopped, before repeating the threat he'd discussed with Mary earlier. ""Luke are you scared to talk to me?" Asked Flint.

"No dad, no please don't think that it just that..." Luke burst into tears. Shaking as he sobbed into the bedspread.

Flint pulled Luke over close to him and began to rub circles on his back; it was sometime later when Flint noticed the sobs were replaced by snores.

Flint laid thinking and rubbing Luke's back. There was more to this that simple growing pains, or testing the boundaries as Mary had suggested. Something was causing his young son real worry. And that in turn troubled him.

TBC

.


	5. More The One Boy Can Take

Trails End Ranch

Chapter 5 : More Than One Boy Can Take

Mary wandered up the stairs, having missed Flint and Luke as she and the others enjoyed the time to relax in the family room. She had taken great pleasure in listening to Matt read to Samantha, smiling as she noticed that Mark was caught up in the story from where he was sprawled on the floor. But, now the house was quiet with everyone gone off to bed, and still Flint had not joined her downstairs. First Mary went and peeked in on Matt and called good night. Next she checked that Samantha still slept soundly, before she opened the door to the room Mark and Luke shared. Mark slept soundly, but Luke's bed was still made with no sign of Luke.

Placing a quick kiss on Mark's forehead, Mary closed the door and headed down the hall to her own bedroom. Mary stood against the door smiling, as she stood watching father and son sleep. Though Luke's face was tear streaked, he looked content; laying as close to his dad as he could get. Flint's arm rested on his back. After quickly slipping into her night dress, Mary leaned across the bed and kissed Flint on the nose. Flint stirred and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Nap time was it dear," laughed Mary, climbing onto the bed and brushing Luke's blond curls from his eyes.

"Yea, well some of us have had a long day. Let me just put Luke in his bed and I'll tell you all about it."

Mary climbed under the covers and smiled as she traveled back across the miles in her mind's eye.

Flint returned and smiled as he now leaned against the door jam. He then climbed into bed next to Mary and laughed, "You look a million miles away, care to share the memory that's got you smiling so?" grinned Flint.

"I was just remembering that day on the trail, thinking back when Luke had been swatted by just about everyone on the train for one piece of mischief or another before finally getting himself plunked in the back of the wagon with orders to stay. You came riding up after being gone for a while and asked to speak to him. Next thing I knew; I find the two of you sound to sleep with Luke wrapped safe in your arms. Thank you, my love, for teaching the boys it's okay for men to have a tender side," said Mary, leaning in and giving Flint a kiss.

"That part is easy, though balancing the two can be a trick," said Flint.

"Oh?"said Mary.

"You take tonight; I could see how easily Matt could lose his temper and whack Luke, especially calling him things he shouldn't be, but I also wanted Matt to know where his boundaries were. I wanted him to put himself in his brother's place for just a few minutes. I waited until Matt thought he was in the clear, and then I gave him two quick whacks to his backside, hoping he might understand just how Luke felt getting an unexpected spanking. I think he might have gotten my point, but we will just have to wait and see. Then when I went upstairs, Luke was just so sure that I came upstairs just to tan his hide that he flopped himself bottom side up over my lap. Now Mary, I don't mind a boy accepting what he's earned, but something about all this just wasn't right and when I tried to sit him down and talk about it, I found out that he was, well let's just say; one well spanked boy," said Flint with a grimace on his face.

"Matthew, spanked him that harshly?" asked Mary with a shocked looked.

"That's what I thought at first too, dear, but after coming up with a place where Luke could be comfortable and we could talk in private, I found out that once again our boy has found himself swatted by just about everyone he talked to today. Each one of them, Luke says was justified, but to quote him; _"all of them together sure can make sitting a pain."_

"Seems that after I swatted him for being rude this morning, Mr. Turner caught him and Steve sneaking tobacco and matches. He gave them both a good walloping. After that, Matt added his swats that just added insult to Luke's injured pride. Then it was my turn again; he got spanked again upstairs for being rude, and back talking. So, Mary I guess with the way his day was going, he figured there was no way that I would just want to hear his side of the story," sighed Flint.

"I've been trying for days to explain to him that acting like a brat would only get him negative attention. I don't know, Flint, it was almost like he just didn't care," said a sad Mary.

"I didn't plan on whippin' the boy either time that I came up stairs. The first time, I just asked him to come downstairs and tell you he was sorry for the way he had acted at the table. He got sassy and popped off with; 'what if I don't!' Well Mary, I'm not going to let him dare me. Then this last time, there was something in his eyes when he shouted at me before flopping himself bottom side up over my lap. I couldn't have whipped him not if he hadn't earned every lick. Then Mary when he jump when his behind touched my leg, I turned him around and looked at his backside. That's when I knew it was time for a long talk , even if it took all night. Mary he told me about all of the wrongs he had done and all the punishments he had been given. He told me how he figured as how he deserved it all; you know how he always fighting for justice even if it gets him the short end of the stick. I was trying to get him to tell me what was behind all this rebellious behaviour of his, but he just kept insisting that he was fine…"

"Flint we both know better than that," pleaded Mary.

"Yes love we do, but when I looked into his eye, I could see something hidden deep; that's when I asked him if he was scared to tell me…" As tears threaten to spill, Flint continued, "He busted into waterfall of tears and begged me not to think that. Then he just cried himself to sleep. I just couldn't bear to leave him alone… but Mary I couldn't get him tell me what troubling him, either, so I just... let him stay close, let him know I'm here for him. I hope he knows that, I'm trying to..."

Mary interrupted, seeing the doubt and concern in Flints eyes, "Sweetheart you're doing just fine, we'll just have to keep trying, and maybe he will talk to you in the morning.

"I'm sure your right dear. Things will look better for all of us with a good night's sleep," answered Flint before pulling Mary tightly to him and giving her a long kiss

oOo

Now to Luke's thinking, Sunday had gone quiet well. His mom and dad had each only to ask what was on his mind once, then had let the subject drop after telling him they were there to listen if he needed. He left early for school on Monday, trying hard to think of a way to put TJ in his place. Rounding the corner of the school house fence, he suddenly felt a WHOMP, and found himself sprawled across the dirt.

"Oh, poor baby boy, let me help you up," smirked TJ grabbing the back of Luke's pants by the braces and haling him up, only to yank hard on the back of the britches causing them to rip free of the buttons and have Luke fall to his knees, as the buttons went flying.

Spurred by anger, Luke stood up, gripped his britches with one hand, and flew at T.J. with the other. A crowd of children began to gather shouting 'fight, fight, knock his block off!'

"That's right baby boy. If you can keep your diaper on, why don't you see if you can get in one swing," taunted TJ, as he grasped Luke 's shirt and tore it near off him.

Luke went sailing into the dirt, again, but came quickly, wiping blood from his lip, breathing hard and 'oozing mad' from every nerve in his body. He ducked low and came at the bully once more, hitting him around the knees; this time sending T J to the ground.

Then from out of nowhere there came a shrill shriek form a small switch welding woman. She lit into T.J.'s hide, as he rolled from side to side trying to get away from her strokes.

"You will pick on boys half your size, will you. Well, young man, let me tell you something; you had better not ever let me catch you picking on anyone again. Now get!" she shouted giving the bully one more stinging swipe of her switch across the seat of his britches, as he ran for the safety of the school house.

When the dust cleared, Luke was mortified. Grabbing a fist full of his britches, he fled for his horse, clamoured aboard and disappeared at a gallop.

And there, Mary stood stunned; mouth agape."The other boy was Luke?" she gasped.

oOo

Mary returned home just in time to catch Flint. He and Mark were just finishing the last of their pack.

"Flint, oh Flint please, I 'm afraid I have made thing far worse. Oh Flint..." ranted Mary hysterically.

"Darling calm down. Let me help you down form that buggy. Now come sit over here. Mark get you mom a cool drink," shouted Flint.

"Flint, did Luke come home?" asked a frantic Mary.

"What, he's not at school? What happened?" asked a confused Flint.

"Oh Flint, it was awful. I was just pulling up to the general store, when I seen them. All the youngin's was a gathering around shouting and a yelling. I could see this bigger boy in the middle of the ring. I don't know who he was, but he had just thrown the another smaller boy across the dirt like a rag doll. I jumped down and went stomping over and that's when I heard him taunting and a teasing the other boy. It made me mad so I grabbed me up a stick and I sailed into that big bully's hide. I'm not sure just what I yelled out, but I gave him what's for that's for sure. He went running for the school house and that's when I looked around and noticed the other boy...It was Luke! Oh Flint, the look on his face... I think I really messed up; he looked sacred, ashamed, embarrassed...Oh Flint, it was horrible I don't know how to explain it. He ran for his horse and was gone before I could ask about him or see to the blood coming from his nose and lip," finished Mary dropping her head into her hands and giving way to the tears.

Flint let out a deep sigh, as he dropped to his knees and took both her small hands in his, "Look at me Mary, Luke will be okay, he's probably just embarrassed that you broke up the fight. Twelve year old boys are like that," answered Flint, beginning to put the pieces together.

"That's just what Tom said. He said that I should come home and wait for him to calm down and come home to talk," said Mary drying her eyes and pulling herself together.

Mark had been standing nearby and stepped forward, "Dad that big bully would be TJ Nichol; he picks on the smaller boys all the time."

"Son, why haven't you told me this before?" asked Flint, standing and turning to face Mark.

"Cause dad, Luke asked me not to. He made me promise; he didn't want you thinking he couldn't fight his own battles. And he said that if Matt or I helped it would only make things worse; that TJ would be right, he would be a baby."

"Oh No, I come running to the rescue. He's bound to think I did it on purpose," gasped Mary, suddenly knowing what Luke's expression meant.

"Calm down Mary. At least, we know what the problem is, which means; we are much closer to the solution," reasoned Flint, anxious to calm the fear in his wife's beautiful blue eyes.

"Mark, unpack old Jumper; you can just stack the packs on the workbench for now. We will have to wait for you brother to get safely home before we leave. Matt, how about you ride around and see if you can find him. Remember when you find him, he's bound to be in a rotten mood to say the least, so don't fight with him. If he won't come with you, just leave him and come back and tell me where he is... And Matt be back by supper time. I don't need your mom worried about both of you," said Flint.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be nice to him no matter what," answered Matt.

oOo

Luke pushed his horse faster and faster, paying no mind to where he was going. With anger and embarrassment consuming his thoughts, he had to get away far away. He could never face any of them again; not his mom; not his classmates; not his dad. He could never face the shame and disappointment they would have knowing that he was just a cry baby and that he had to have his mommy fight his battles for him. TJ would make school a living hell...

Tears racked his small frame, as he cried out in anger. "I am just a cry baby, momma's boy shrimp just like TJ said, look at me; I'm bawling and boo-wooing, like a girl." Luke angrily slapped Lighting's rump with the end of his book strap, causing the horse to buck and run wildly of to the side of the trail. All at once Luke felt a hard smack to his forehead, just before he was knocked clean off of his horse. Striking the ground with a thud, he lay motionless and unconscious.

oOo

It was after four in the afternoon, when Matt returned and reported that there was no sign of Luke.

"Mary try not to worry," said Flint, as he prepared to go out and look for the boy. I'll find him I promise. I've tracked slipperier critters then that rascal. I'll find him."

"I'll pray every minute until you get him back home safe," said Mary giving him a quick kiss.

"Matthew, can you ride into town first thing in the morning and send a wire to Mr. Cartwright. Tell him; I will be delayed in my arrival and will understand if he must go ahead with the sale without me," asked Flint, as he turned to get his horse. " I may not be back until late, and may leave before you get up in the morning, so don't forget son; I'm counting on you."

As Flint galloped toward town, a light rain had started to fall, making any tracks there might have been impossible to follow in the dark, so he stopped to talk to Sheriff Tom Johnson before riding out to talk to Steve hoping that maybe Luke had come to hide out with his friend.

"Flint, I wish I could be of more help, but as I said; except for a torn shirt, and a few spots of blood that lead north toward Belcher Wood, I couldn't find anything. If it'll help I can send wires to all the neighboring towns to watch for the boy in case he turns up," said Tom.

"Well, it's too dark to track now, so I'm going on over to talk to Steve Turner, maybe he knows where the boy might hideout. If I don't get back to you that he's safe at home before morning, then please send the wires. Could you keep an eye on Mary and the children till I get back, cause I'll be leaving at first light to find him?" answered Flint.

"Will do friend. Hope you find him home eaten' some of Mary's apple pie, but I'll do what I can till you do get him home," said Tom tipping his hat as Flint turned to go.

TBC Chapter 6


	6. Not So Gentle Reminders

Back on the Trail

Chapter 6: Not so Gentle Reminders.

_**Meanwhile out on the trail...**_

When the train made camp just before dark near a sheltered group of trees, Chris called everyone together for a meeting.

"Folks gather around, I've got some news I need to pass along," shouted Chris in his booming voice.

"As most of you know, we are nearing the end of our journey together. With luck and good weather, we should be in Sacramento in no more than a month. That said we have several folks down with fever and food supplies are running short. I had planned to camp here and rest for a day or two, but Coop tells me that there's been some unexpected trouble in these parts. I don't want you folks to worry, but let's just spend the night and push on in the morning. I want to post extra watches for tonight. Carver, Pope, Walker, I believe you're next up on rotation... And one more thing; I don't want anyone man, woman or child leaving camp until we pull out in the morning without my permission. I want folks going to the creek for water in groups of at least four. And all youngn's should stay with their wagons and inside the circle. Bill set up a couple necessary spots within the watch area. That's it. You all go about your business."

Chris turned and trudged toward the lead wagon and spread the map out on the tailboard. He was not surprised to look up and see all his lead men huddled around.

"Chris, what's up?" asked a nervous looking Bill.

"Sheriff's posse chasing six desperate men. Don't want to alarm folks, but I don't want to be delayed by a lot of trouble either. Men keep your eyes open and your keep it quiet," ordered Chris in little more than a whisper.

"Will do," said Bill. "Coop, Duke, let's get those 'necessary' spots dug. Barney fetch the shovels and give us a hand," he suggested turning to follow the men.

"Bill hold up a minute, I need you to do something for me," said Chris, then straightened the map before he continued. " I want you to take Coop and head over here to Dove's crossing and meet with Sheriff Keller. He agreed to let me know how many men they are looking for, and give us a description. I don't want to risk having him ride in here starting a panic," explained Chris, as he began folding the map.

"Sure thing, Chris. Should be able to make it there and back in just a couple of hours," replied Bill.

Chris folded the map and slapped Bill on the Back. "Right if you're not back in three hours, I'll send out a search party, so just get there and back no hanging about; you hear!"

oOo

"Hey Duke, where are Bill and Coop going?" asked Barney as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his kerchief.

"Chris sent them on an errand," answered Duke.

"Shucks! I wish I had known, I would have liked to go along," grumbled Barney, as the put the shovels back into the supply wagon.

"How about a game of checkers, Barn? It'll help pass the time," offered Charlie.

"Okay; I'll get the board," replied Barney cheerfully enough.

An hour and a half had passed and Barney had won two out of six games. He was getting bored with checkers and having to stick so close to the lead wagon. "Fellas, I gotta take care of business, if you know what I mean," said Barney stretching and heading off around the end of the wagon.

Charlie put away the checkers and broke out the cards. Giving not one more thought to Barney's whereabouts, until Chris' voice thundered across the quite campsite.

"**Boy when I give you and order, I expect you to follow it. I thought we went over this following rules business with you last month. I see you have either forgotten my promise or did not believe me when I said I'd take a belt to you, the next time you disregarded my orders! let's go, Now!"** bellowed the Trail Boss.

"But Chris . . . "

" Barney, I made you a promise, **now move**," ordered Chris propelling Barney along by his arm.

When they reached the back side of the wagon, Chris turned Barney loose and reached down unbuckling his belt. Pulling it through the loops and folding it in his hand he looked a Barney and demanded, "Turn around and grab the wagon wheel."

Barney, turned and leaned forward and reached for the wheel; resigned to his fate. He gave a loud hiss as the folded belt blazed a trail across his backside. He bit his lip not wanting to cry out as the next strike burned its path just below the first.

"Owe, Mr. Chris... Plee . . . ," the belt landed hard this time across the top of Barney's thighs. "Yee owe, Barney yelled out.

Chris turned Barney around to face him still holding the folded belt. "Now, Barnaby, when I give you and order, perhaps you will remember to follow it!" barked Chris shaking the belt toward Barney.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry sir," answered Barney, as tears began to fall.

"Apology accepted. Now young man, I think as soon as you get yourself together it would be a good idea to spread your bedroll out and get on it," sighed Chris as he squeezed Barney's shoulder and headed off around the wagon.

"Here comes Bill and Coop," shouted Duke breaking the awkward silence that hung over the lead camp as they had listened to the chastisement. Chris walked toward Bill and Coop rethreading his belt.

Stepping down Bill nodded toward the belt Chris was buckling. "Disagreement with some youngn' sir?" said Bill knowing just which youngn' he was referring to.

"No, Bill just coming to an understanding and keeping a promise. What's the news?" asked Chris, moving onto the urgent matters at hand.

"Not too good sir. They got them all, but not before three innocent people lost their lives."

"Well as much as I hate to hear that, it will make your next assignment safer. I need you to take Charlie and go on down to Bear Creek and pick up Mr. Carter's wife and daughter. I don't want to delay the train longer by swinging the whole train around to get them. And Bill you might just take Barney with you, might just cure part of his wandering willy's," recommended Chris.

"Good idea; it'll give us some father and son time too. We'll leave right after breakfast," remarked Bill, giving a quick smile as he watched Barney ease gently onto his knees and stretched out on his stomach.

After spreading his bedroll, Bill reached down and removed first Barney's left boot then his right. "You okay, partner?" asked Bill, making sure Barney had not let the whipping cause bitter feelings.

"Yes, Sir, might be sore for a day or two," answered a slightly red faced Barney.

"That's too bad. I guess you won't be wanting to go along on a little errand with me an Charlie then," teased Bill.

"Can I really, Bill? I wouldn't pass up a chance to travel with you even if I had to ride draped across the saddle," answered an excited Barney.

Bill chuckled. "Good we leave right after breakfast, and Barn..."

"Yes Bill?" replied Barney.

"I'd think really hard before I disobeyed Mr. Chris again if I were you," admonished Bill giving Barney a stern look.

"You're not fooling, he sure can start a blaze," blushed Barney.

"Just a spark, to get you thinking son, just a spark. Night son," smiled Bill.

_**Meanwhile back at Beacher's Wood...**_

Luke woke to a cold drizzling rain, spraying against his face. His head hurt something awful. Reaching up he felt a nasty cut and pulled back a hand covered in fresh blood. Looking around he could see only tall trees in every direction. Struggling to his feet he stumbled and fell only a few feet away, scraping the bare skin of his back against the ruff bark of the tree as he landed. Feeling dizzy, he gave way once more to the black darkness of the pain.

Sometime later Luke woke again. Darkness surrounded him and fear filled his mind. He squinted his eyes tight again against the pain. Where was he? What had happened to him? Frightened he tried to remember. Luke struggled to his feet, this time clinging tightly to the tall tree. As his vision cleared, he looked around in the darkness. Nothing looked familiar. He could not remember where he was, or how he had gotten here. Panic again began to take over, as he suddenly realized he had bigger problems, he was lost an apparently alone, but worse... he did not know who he was.

Luke was wet and cold, wearing only a pair of boots and a ragged and torn pair of britches, which he was having to hold up, he stood up trying to figure his next move. With no way of knowing which way to go, he struck out looking for some kind of shelter from the rain. Tired and cold, he crawled under a rock ledge and pulled himself into a ball shivering as he tried to get warm. Miserable, cold and hungry; would he ever find a way back to wherever he belonged? Luke cried himself to sleep.

oOo

_**Meanwhile Flint Continues to Search...**_

Just as the sun peaked over the horizon, Flint dismounted. Something off to the side of the trail caught his eye. There snagged in the briers was a piece of torn saddle blanket. Stooping to pick it up, Flint notice faint hoof prints leading off into the bush. Instantly something told Flint they were Thunder's.

Stepping into the saddle, he growled.

"Come on Charger, I don't reckon that boy will ever learn to stay on the trail." Flint slowly picked his way along. He hadn't gone far before stopping and stepping down. He could see where something or someone had laid. Looking closer he could see traces of blood under the wet leaves and rocks. Just barely visible was also one small boot print leading deeper into the woods.

oOo

_**Meanwhile Back at the Ranch...**_

Mary had sent Matt to check at Steve's once more and to send the wire to Mr. Cartwright.

After leaving Steve's, and still no sign of Luke, Matt started for town and the telegraph office, all the while thinking to himself, just how hard that his dad had worked to get first pick of that breading stock. 'If he would just let me, I could go see Mr. Cartwright for him. Why he's so busy worrying about Luke, I could be there and back before he misses me. Matt kept mumbling to himself all the way into the telegraph office...

"Thanks Mr. I'll be sure to tell my dad you said hey," called Matt as he climbed back into the saddle and started for home, sure that what he had in mind was going to help.

oOo

It was around midnight when Flint lead Charger into the barn. Ty met him and took his horse not needing to ask the question that was on his mind. Wet and weary, Flint opened the back door knowing he would find Mary, bible open with a hot cup of coffee ready.

Jumping up, Mary ran to the fireplace and grabbed the robe she had placed there to warm when the rain had started. Flint began to peal himself from the dripping wet clothes, taking first the towel and then the robe Mary held, before wrapping his now warming arms around Mary.

"I think he has gone and gotten himself lost in Bleacher Wood about twenty miles north of town. I'll leave at first light," said Flint, knowing from that first look on her face that Luke had not returned, just as she had known the instant Flint opened the back door that Luke had not been found.

Mary began softly crying in his arms. Reaching out, Flint pushed the coffee pot to the back of the stove before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to their bed. Once they were both in bed, Flint reached and pulled he to him. Holding her tightly to his chest. Neither spoke, nor barely slept; they each stared into the darkness praying for their son. Then just before sunup they rose and Mary cooked a hot breakfast and sat watching Flint eat.

"Now Mary, it's a two-day ride to Mineral Springs. I'll send you a wire from there. If I haven't found him, the wire will tell you when to expect to hear from me again. If you need anything send Matt for Tom or Robert and Ty will always be only a holler away," explained Flint.

"You just take care and bring Luke back as fast as you can. We will all be okay. I want to say we won't worry, and with the Lord's help we will hold on until the family is all together again," said Mary fighting not to cry.

_**Meanwhile In A Remote Cabin...**_

Luke opened his eyes, strangely he felt warm. He was no longer shivering. He turned his head to look around, and stared in confusion. He was in a small cabin, on a cot covered with a soft quilt. Then another thought came to him. His headache was gone. Reaching up he felt a bandage. Someone had cared for his cut; but who? Looking around again, he found the room to be cozy and clean, but he was indeed alone. As he became more awake the smell of chicken soup filled the air. All at once he was starving. Throwing back the covers, he sat up only to gasp and pull the covers back over him. He was naked, someone had undressed him and cleaned all his cuts and scrapes. He felt himself turn red form head to toe, then pulling himself up against the headboard, he tugged the cover tightly to him and closed his eyes tight searching for a memory; any memory.

"MOMMA, MOMMA, COME quick he's awake!"

Luke's eyes flew open. Standing in the open door was a wide-eyed little girl with blond curls.

"Laura stop shouting, and move on in so we can sit down and visit with our little guest," came a voice from outside the door.

Luke looked up from the little girl to see a large frame of a woman. She carried a load of firewood in her arms. She wore her hair coiled into a knot on top of her head. Her voice was loud, but she smiled softly, as she crossed the room and deposited her load before coming to sit in the rocker next to where he lay.

"My name's Mrs. Isabelle Carter, and this is my daughter Laura; she's five. How about you tell us your name little fella?" she asked with a smile.

Luke was not sure why, but he felt angry each time she called him little.

"Can you talk sweetheart? You were pretty banged up and very sick when I found you down by the crik tather day?"

"Yes ma'am," came the quiet whisper.

"Now that's a start. What is your name baby?" asked Isabelle.

A tear slid down Luke's cheek as he whispered, "I don't think I know."

"Oh poor baby, that's okay angel. Like I said; you were pretty banged up and you had a ragging fever," said Isabelle, as she reached and placed her hand on his forehead. "Do you think you could take some soup?"

As if in answer to the question, Luke's stomach growled, causing Laura to giggle."Mama, his tummy says yes," came Laura's sweet reply.

"Why don't you be a big helper, and get us some bowls and spoons, and then we will just see what we can do to fix that?" directed Isabelle.

Luke took a big gulp of the warm liquid form the mug he had been given.

"Easy baby, drink it slow, take small sips; give your tummy a chance to get use to it. We don't want it coming right back up, now do we?" Isabelle scolded gently.

Luke nodded and took another small sip. It tasted so good. He felt like he could drink at least a gallon. When he emptied the mug, Mrs. Isabelle agreed to let him have just a bit more, and rose to get a refill.

Taking the re-filled mug Luke shyly asked,

"Ma'am, where are my clothes?"

"Land sakes child, I ain't had a minute's time to wash and mend these britches you were a wearing" scoffed the large woman. "You'll be a staying in bed for at least another day or so, you will be just fine the way you are. I'll get to them tomorrow sweetheart. Don't you worry yourself," answered Isabelle with a wave of dismissal.

"But, spose, I gotta . . . ?" asked Luke, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep into his face.

"Mercy me little one, the chamber pot's right yonder under your bed anytime you feel the need. You're still a might weak. I don't want you a trying to make it outside. Now, I think it's time you lay back and rest for a bit. You need me to straighten the covers for ya sweety?" she asked, reaching out for the covers.

"_**NO MA'AM THANK YOU MA'AM I CAN MANAGE MA'AM!" **_rang Luke's reply loud and clear this time, as he clutched the quilt tightly.

"My, but you are modest for one so young," laughed Isabelle, releasing the quilt and returned to the kitchen to do the dishes.

_**Meanwhile Flint still Searches...**_

Flint was exhausted. He'd searched for day with not so much as a sign of the boy. Much as he hated to turn back without the boy, he needed more supplies. He should also check in with Tom and make sure he didn't have word. So with a heavy heart, Flint stepped up onto Charger and giving him a gentle kick said; "Home friend."

Two days later he could tell by the look on Tom's face that the news was not good.

"Howdy Flint, glad to see you back," shaking his head in answer to the question Flint need not ask. "Mary and the children are over to Robert and Susan's. They came in last night wanted to be near, when I got word about Matt," said Sheriff Tom as Flint stepped down.

"Matt? You mean Luke," came Flint's confused reply.

"Fraid not, come on in and I'll fill you in before you talk to Mary."

Following Tom inside Flint collapsed into the chair; dog tired. Accepting the steaming cup f coffee, he waited for Tom to settle before asking, "Now... What's this about Matt?" sighed Flint.

TBC

Chapter 7.


	7. Rounding Up Strays

Back On The Trail

Recap:

Heavy hearted he stepped up onto Charger and giving him a gentle kick said" home friend". Two days later he could tell by the look on Tom's face that the news was not good.

"Howdy Flint, glad to see you back, shaking his head in answer to the question Flint need not ask. Mary and the children are over to Robert and Susan's, they came in last night wanted to be near when I got word about Matt." said Sheriff Tom as Flint stepped down.

"Matt? You mean Luke," came Flint's confused reply.

"Afraid not. Come on in and I'll fill you in before you talk to Mary." Following Tom inside Flint elapsed into the chair dog tired excepting the steaming cup and waiting for Tom to settle before asking.

"What, about Matt?"sighed Flint.

Chapter 7: Rounding up strays.

Meanwhile on the trail to Bear Creek...

The fella's had laughed and enjoyed each other's company all along the trail, but somehow this time alone; just as family was pleasantly different. Maybe because none of them had the weight of being responsible for a whole train of people.

Charlie and Bill both lay back and watched, as Barney cooked Flapjacks and bacon. They were both drinking steaming cups of hot coffee that was very good, though they had teased Barney about it.

"How much further Bill? Seems like we have been riding forever," asked Barney, passing Bill a plate of hot food.

Ole Charlie laughed with a mighty 'gwaugh', as he watched Barney settle himself gently on a log to eat.

"What's the matter Barney, you still smarting from that little ole reminder Mr. Chris gave you yesterday?"

"Ha Ha Charlie, you should try sitting in the saddle after sitting on a hot bed of coals and see how you like it. Even if it was just three licks; My A..backside is as sore as the dickens," grumbled Barney just a bit harshly.

"Now Barney, I think it's you who should be thankful. Ya know he warned you last month if you disobeyed his orders again he'd take a belt to you," came Bill's reproach along with a stern look that let Barney know his poor attitude was not appreciated.

"But Bill, I was only going to ride out a little ways and meet you on the trail. I wasn't going to get out of sight of the train," argued Barney in defence of his behavior.

Raising his brow and pulling himself up so he was right next to Barney, Bill growled, "What were Chris' orders to the whole train, boy?"

Barney swallow hard and answered, "No one was to leave the train, sir."

"And what were children supposed to do?" prompted Bill.

"Stay with their wagons and inside the circle sir," Barney answered, a little afraid that he might have just gotten himself in more trouble by being rude to Charlie.

"Then I'd look at it this way, Pal, he could have given you worse, and he didn't order you to drop your britches. So I'd say you got off easy wouldn't you?" suggested Bill, giving him that stern look once more.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry Charlie, I know you were just fun'n," apologized Barney with a shy grin.

"Come on, 'Son of Wounded Pride', lets ride," laughed Bill, as he clapped Barney on the back.

Barney smiled, remembering the story Bill told that got him that nickname. He liked being called Bill's son, even if it was because of a not so gentle reminder to follow orders.

oOo

By the time the fella's reached Bear Creek everyone was tired of the saddle and ready to step down and walk around.

"Mister. is there a Mrs. Carter and her child here? We came from the Hale wagon train to pick them up and take them to meet with her husband," asked Bill of the older gentleman that came out to greet them.

"No Sirs, hadn't seen a soul today expecting the stage. It's a might early yet, though; they just might show afore dark. How about some coffee while you wait?" drawled the old man.

"Don't mind if I do. Coming Charlie, Barney?" shouted Bill over his shoulder as he tied his horse and started toward the porch.

"Bill, may I just wander down that way toward that creek?" asked Barney wanting to stretch his legs and rest his aching body.

"I think that would be fine, but stay where you can see the way station. You don't know the area," answered Bill, giving Barney a smile.

Back to the little cabin three days earlier...

Luke woke to Mrs. Isabelle shaking him, "Wake up, sweetheart, it time to change your bandages. Come on now, little one, I got lots to do before Mr. Battles get here to drive us to Bear Creek," pleaded Mrs. Carter gently.

Luke jumped up and pulled the quilt around him, "I can do it myself. I'm not a baby you know," shouted Luke, not wanting her to see him naked.

"Child, you must be feeling better. Now stop your nonsense and come on over here and let me remove the bandages from your back and legs, so you can get in that bath," admonished the now stern looking Mrs. Carter, losing her patience.

"I can take a bath and bandage myself just fine ma'am," shouted Luke, backing toward the door.

"Tich,tich,tich... I can see I am going to have to put a stop to this right now," and with two quick strides, she had Luke draped across her starched white apron. Then with her free hand, she unwound the quilt from him and gave him several quick sharp smacks to his now bare bottom, before reaching out and removing the bandage form his back, side, and then his leg. She picked him up and plunked him in the wash tub, before reaching out and unwinding the bandage from his head.

"And now little man, you will not give me anymore fuss, or I will have to give you a right good spanking before we get your bandages changed and you get dressed. Do we understand each other?" asked Mr. Carter stooping to hand Luke the soap.

"Yes Ma'am," answered Luke, still wide eyed and not wanting to anger her more.

After he had washed and she had poured a bucket of warm rinse water over him she held a towel out for him. He stood up and allowed her to wrap it around him, as she picked him up. She returned to the chair she had used earlier and stood him in from of it.

"You can dry yourself and wrap the towel around your waist. Then I'll come and replace your bandages," she said turning and scooping a bucket of the water out of the tub and heading out the door.

Mrs. Carter came back in and sat down in the chair. "Now child, I need you to lay down across my lap. I am going to have to put this save on your cuts and it may hurt a bit. And I want you to be as still as you can, understand." Not waiting for an answer, Mrs. Carter pulled him over her lap. And this time she gently opened the back of the towel and folded it down to cover his backside, while she worked on his back and then his side. Finally she pushed the towel up just enough to get to the place on his leg; not wanting to embarrass the child, having taken time to think about his earlier reaction.  
Reclosing the towel, Mrs. Carter stood him to his feet and said, "Now that wasn't so bad was it. You come with me to the corner by the fire place and I will hold the towel while you get dressed. I mended your britches and cut you a shirt form and old one of Mr. Carters. It might be a might big, but it will keep you warm and covered until we can get you another or find out where you belong," smiled Mrs. Isabelle.

"Thank you," smiled Luke, taking the clothes she offered.

Meanwhile back at the Sheriff's office...

"Well, Flint last Tuesday, I think it was, Mary comes tearing in here crying and a waving a note, pleading with me to help her." Tom rummaged around on his desk and passed Flint the note he still had laying there.

Mom,

Try not to worry, I've gone to seal the deal with Mr. Cartwright.  
Don't worry, I've got a good map. Plenty money and I know what  
Dad wanted to pay. I'm sorry to leave without telling you but I knew it  
Would frighten you. Will send wire when I arrive.  
Love you Matt

Sheriff Tom Johnson watched, as anger filled Flints eyes.

"Good news is; I sent a wire by special massager to the Ponderosa advising them of the situation, asking them to keep a tight rein on him and contact me when he arrives," explained Tom, waving the paper from his pocket.

"Does Mary know yet?"asked Flint, with a new look of worry in his eyes.

" No, I was just headed that way. Here; why don't you save me a trip," recommended Tom, passing Flint the telegraph. "But first, Flint, I've got to tell you one more thing. Luke's horse was found the other day just outside town. I put him up over at the livery. I didn't want Mary seeing him; upsetting her," said Sheriff Tom.

"Thank you Tom, that was good thinking, and now if you'll excuse me, I think I be getting over to see Mary now," smiled Flint, as he took off at a run; fair to busting to see his family.

Meanwhile in Virginia City...

Matt rode up to the livery, feeling right proud of himself. He'd met with Joe Cartwright and presented the offer just the way he watched his dad do time and again. All that was left to do, was for the senior Mr. Cartwright to sign off the contract and he could make the down payment, and get started home tomorrow night before anyone became too worried. It had been so easy; Mr. Cartwright had not even looked twice at the signatures at the bottom of the offer.  
Having finished taking care of his horse and room for the night, Matt decided that he'd head over to the saloon for just one drink; after all he had earned it. Matt crossed the street and headed down toward the sound of the piano playing. Walking through the batwing doors, he looked around smiling and adjusting his gun belt, before siding up to the bar.

"Bar Keeper, how about a cold one," boomed Matt trying to sound important.

"Son, ya eighteen? We don't serve younger then eighteen in here," came the sceptical reply from behind the bar.

"Sure am, Mister," lied Matt, 'least I will be come January, he thought to himself.

"That'll be two bits," said the man behind the bar, satisfied he had ask the boy, and not really concerned if it were true or not.

Matt placed his pennies on the bar and accepted the mug of beer. He began wandering around the room taking in the sights and sounds; this being his first visit to such a place. He soon found himself in the back corner watching a card game.

"That tears it, Silas you done cleaned me out; I fold," snapped the young cowboy, as he stood and stomped out of the saloon.

"Want in Sonny? Now's your chance," asked Silas nodding toward the empty chair.

"Matt looked around, what harm could it do? He had ten dollars of his own, so he dropped down into the empty chair.

Silas introduced the other player. "This here's Red and I'm Silas; five card draws our game," he said and with that Silas started to deal.

Matt looked at his hand; a full house. What luck? he thought and threw out a dollar.

"How about you, Red; you in or out?" mumbled Silas, drumming his fingers.

"Give me two cards," came Red's request, thinking to himself that his luck seemed to be fading.

Meanwhile at the Ponderosa Ranch...

"Yes Joe, I agree it's a good price and a well presented offer. What confounds me, however, is McCullough sending one so young and alone to negotiate the deal," sighed Ben.

"I know what you're saying, Pa. He looked a might young. And another thing; he was acting nervous the whole time we talked. That's why I convinced him that I had to talk it over with you. I told him to meet us here tomorrow to make the deal final, if we all agreed."

"Good thinking, son. I just can't help thinking, he looked to be about the same age as Jamie. Now Jamie's a very responsible young man, but I still wouldn't send him off this far alone. I'm tempted to send a wire and check on the boys story. Why don't you get on out and finish the chores, while I complete this book work and think this through," said Ben, turning to his desk as Joe headed out the door.

Half an hour later there was a loud knock at the door. Rising Ben opened the door. "Hello Mr. Cartwright, this just came for you, sounded mighty important so if raced it right out," chimed a young man, handing over a telegram.

"Thanks Frank," said Ben giving the lad a dollar, before closing the door and opening the message :

Mr .Ben Cartwright stop Missing boy believed headed your way stop Matthew Spence Seventeen stop Absent from home without permission stop Mother worried stop Father, Flint McCullough away on emergency stop Detain and notify please stop

Sheriff Tom Johnson

"Well I'll be... JOE, HOSS,!" bellowed Ben, as he headed out the front door.

"What's up Pa?" said Hoss coming from the barn.

"Where's your brother?" Ben asked with a determined look in his eye.

"Which one Pa?" asked Hoss with a slight grin.

"Well, I was looking for Joe, but just where is young Jamie?" said Ben running his hand through his hair.

"Here I am pa," announced Joe, having come from the back side of the corral when he heard his Pa yell. "Jamie rode off early this morning to go fishing with Rick," he added

"Hoss could you saddle Buck for me, please? Joe, seems our hunch was right; McCullough was not that irresponsible. It appears our young friend took out on his own. Sheriff wired to keep him with us. Flint McCullough is off on some type of emergency. Matthew lit out on his own and his Mother is real worried. Where did he tell you he would be staying in case you needed to contact him?" asked Ben, becoming upset that the boy would do that to his ma.

"Miss Anne's Boarding House. You want me to go fetch him?" asked Joe.

"No, I think I will fetch him myself. I want to send the wire personally that eases his ma's mind," answered Ben. Taking Bucks reins from Hoss, he mounted up and turned his horse around so he was facing his sons."Let Hop Sing know to make up the guest bed and set another place for supper. We will not be back in time for lunch," ordered Ben, as he gave Buck a kick headed for town.

"Sure thing Pa, ride safe...See you when you get back," shouted both men as they watched him go.

The Silver Dollar; Back at the card game...

Matt's luck had held for several hands, but now he's streak was fading; and he was out of his own money. He had the perfect hand too, but to prove it he'd have to dip into the money to buy the horses. Then again he thought; once I win, I can put it right back.

"Quit stalling; ya in, or out kid. Red done folded," growled Silas impatiently.

oOo

Having inquired at the boarding house and not finding Matt, Ben started over to Roy's office. On the way he met a couple of his ranch hands.

"What brings you into town, Sir?" asked one of the two men as they stopped in front of Ben.

"Hunting down, a young man. That young fella that was out to the ranch last evening; ya seen him round town?" Ben enquired.

"Yes Sir. He was having a beer over at the saloon earlier, might still be there."

"Thanks men. If you happen to run across him before me, haul him over to Roy's office and tell him to hold the young rascal for me, would ya," asked Ben, before striding toward the saloon. "Having a drink indeed," growled Ben under his breath. As he stepped through the swinging doors.

"JAMIE HUNTER CARTWRIGHT !" Ben's voice thundered across the saloon." WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" he bellowed, placing his hand palms flat on the table and leaning to look the young red head straight in the eye.

"Just watching Pa, honest," answered Jamie.

Matt dropped his cards and started to stand.

"Freeze right there, Matthew. You have some explaining of your own to do, young man," growled Ben as he fixed the boy with his best fatherly stare.

Then Ben turned his attention to Silas for just a few minutes.

"Silas Barns, if I catch you or better yet even hear of you playing cards with Jamie again, I'll ring your scrawny cheating neck. Now take your winnings and get!" Ground out Ben just above a whisper.

"But Pa, if he cheated, can't I have my money back?" argued Jamie, before catching the look in Ben's eye.

"No, You cannot!" roared Ben fighting not to lose his temper in public. "Perhaps losing will help the two of you remember not to get involved in gambling games in the future."

"But Mr. Cartwright..."

"But nothing, boys. I'll tell you what you had better do; you had better take yourselves out of here; get your horses and meet me at Roy's office in ten minutes, before I change my mind and have a very 'necessary talk' with both of you right here. Now! Move!" said Ben standing and turning toward the bar.

Jamie left like there was a snake on his tale, while Matthew just sat staring. 'I'm sure glad I'm not in Jamie's shoes' thought Matt.

Noticing his failure to move, Ben leaned down right next to Matt's ear and spoke slow and with forced restraint. "Boy, do you have a hearing problem?" Grabbing the front of Matt shirt and hauling him to his feet. "I said move and I meant move, unless you would like for everyone in this saloon to witness our little 'talk," barked Ben releasing his shirt.

"I'll go, sir, but not until I get my money..."

Ben reached over and grabbed Matt's arm and spun him around sideways and planted a very hard and loud swat to the young boys britches. "Now, I will give you one last chance to do as I said, or we will finish what I just started right here; your choice."

Matt went running out the front door still stunned that Mr. Cartwright had given him a swat in front of God and everybody.

"No more beers or cards for either of those two in here without me or one of my older boys; you hear me, Frost," requested Ben, as he tipped his hat and left for Roy's office just as the room erupted in laughter.

Ben arrived at Roy's office to find Jamie sitting on the chair on the porch.

"Where's Matt?" asked Ben with a very stern look.

"He said something about not having to answer to you and took off that away sir," answered Jamie looking like a doomed man.

"Oh, For Pete's sake! Jamie stay put, I won't be long."

oOo

Matt was laying stretched out on the bed in his rented room, thinking maybe he should have done what Mr. Cartwright asked. He hoped it would not cost him the deal. Suddenly, there was a knock and the door opened.

A very angry looking Ben Cartwright filled the doorway. "I am not accustomed to being defied by seventeen year old boys and I will not start tolerating it now. I received a telegraph message from a very worried mother, asking me to find you and keep you with me and, by Job; that's just what I'm going to do. I gave you a chance back at the saloon, so now I am left with no choice."

Ben closed the door and stepped across the small room. Pulling Matt to his feet he sat down on the small table in the room. He drew Matt across his leg and pinned him in place with his left hand. Ben began bringing his hand down hard until he had delivered a dozen or so hard swats, before pulling Matt up and turning him around.

"Now if we have an understanding young fella, I would like to get a wire off to your ma and get some lunch. Would that be okay with you?" demanded Ben sarcastically.

"Using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes, Matt answered very quietly, "Yes sir."

"That's better now gather your things, you will be coming to stay at the ranch," said Ben calmly while pulling Matt into a quick hug.

"That's not necessary sir, I'll be fine here, sir," answered Matt.

"I thought we just came to an understanding that you were going to do as you were told," said Ben giving Matt a searing look.

"Yes sir, I didn't mean to argue. I was just trying not to cause you any more trouble," said Matt turning and picking up his saddle bags and heading for the door.

As they passed by Roy's office, Ben turned the door knob and spoke to both young boy. "I want you to go in and wait with Roy. I'll be right back, after I send the wire...And Matthew; Stay Put!" said Ben smiling.

"Law breaking or mischief boys?" asked Roy with a grin, as two solemn looking lads walked in. "Do I need to put you in a cell or can you just sit quiet?"

"Just disobeyed Pa, sir. I can sit quietly," answered Jamie.

"I'm not sure sir, but I don't think I broke any laws, sheriff. I can sit too, maybe..." sighed Matt, whistling, as he lowered himself onto the wooden chair. 'Darn, I forgot how painful a firm hand powerfully applied could be' thought Matt as he squirmed on the chair.

Ben returned and came through the door. "Let's go over to the International House and get something to eat. Roy would you care to join us?" asked Ben.

"Don't mind if I do, old friend," answered Roy, closing the door behind him and followed the others across the 'C' street.

As they sat down and waited for their food, Ben took the time to explain to Roy what was going on.

"So Roy if you catch either of these rascals in the Silver Dollar or any other saloon you have my permission to tan their hides all the way to the jail house. Jamie you and I will be having a necessary talk when we get home and Matthew you and I will be having a discussion as soon as I hear from your folks. Until that time you will follow all the same rules as Jamie. Now let's eat," finished Ben.

That short lecture served to give both boys reason to eat quietly; contemplating their fate and leaving Ben and Roy free to visit with each other.

Meanwhile back to Mary and Flint...

Flint came to a stop in front of his brother in law's house. He was nearly trampled by the wave of family rushing toward him. When he looked up he spotted the almost ashen pale look on Mary's face.

"Flint, you're back! You found Luke? Please tell me you found Luke!"gasped Mary.

"Baby, I've looked for miles. I wish I could tell you I had him. I just came back for supplies. I did bring some good news though... Mr. Cartwright has Matt."

Suddenly Mary went limp in Flint's arms. Scooping her into his arms he made for the front door. Susan ushered him into the guest room, assuring Flint she would look after the children while he stayed with Mary.

TBC Chapter 8; Finding Lost Sheep.


	8. Finding Lost Sheep

Back on the Trail

Chapter 8 : Finding Lost Sheep

_**Back at the Ponderosa...**_

It had been a quiet ride back to the Ponderosa, Jamie knew that he was in trouble, and so was giving his Pa plenty of time to calm down.

Matt rode along thinking to himself and just how much trouble had he gotten himself into. If Mr. Cartwright had gotten a wire from his mom, she was very worried, and if he was to be kept at the Ponderosa he would have no chance to get home before his Dad. This trip was not turning out the way he had planned. He squirmed in the saddle, still feeling the sting of Mr. Cartwright's large hand. The man had not gone easy. Then another thought crossed his mind, Mr. Cartwright knew that he had lied about having permission. Something told Matt that this man was not one to tolerate deceit any better the defiance.

They stopped the horses in front of the barn. Matt almost jumped ten foot in the air, as Mr. Cartwright's booming voice startled him from his thoughts.

"**Jamie, **show Matt where to put his horse, then when the two of you are finished show him to the spare room. I expect both of you to stay in your rooms until I call you; **Is that clear!**"

"Yes sir, I'll take you horse, Pa." answered Jamie turning to Matt.

"Yes Sir, Mister Cartwright," answered Matt before following Jamie into the barn.

"You can put your saddle and tack over there," said Jamie pointing to an empty saddle stand. "You can put you horse in this stall; here, and you will find a brush hanging on that wall by the door." he instructed further, pulling Buck's saddle from his back and placing it where it belonged.

Both worked without talking for a few minutes, but as Jamie poured oats into the feed pan, Matt decided it was time to ask the question that was on his mind. "So Jamie how bad is this talk, your Pa says I am in for, going to be? I hate lectures," grumbled Matt, as he replace the brush he had been using.

"I'm not looking forward to it anymore than you. Speaking of which we had better get a move on before he has to send someone out to get us," answered Jamie, turning and heading for the house.

They silently cross the great room and climbed the stairs. "This is your room, mine across the hall," muttered Jamie, as the turned at the top of the stairs.

Without another word, Jamie stepped into his room and closed the door, leaving Matt standing in the hall. Shrugging, Matt entered his room and closed his door.

Jamie felt a bit rude leaving Matt like that, but he didn't want to admit that he was in for a tanning, or be the one to explain to Matt that a necessary talk, did not contain many words.

Jamie flop back on his bed. "Good glory what was I thinking... Joe warned me just last week that if Pa caught me playing cards, I be in a heap of sitting trouble."

In the eighteen months that he had called the Cartwright's his family, Jamie had been in trouble a time or two, but just enough to have extra chores or get his ears scorched good. The closest he had come to a tanning was the time he took the wagon down the steep road after Ben had told him that he was not experienced enough to handle the road. He had caused the death of a good horse and been very lucky that he had not been badly hurt. Looking back, he remembered wishing that Ben had taken a belt to him. He had felt so guilty. But, Ben had reasoned that it was just an accident; an expensive accident, yet an accident just the same and that the guilt Jamie felt was punishment enough. However, this was different; Ben had been very clear that he was too young to drink or gamble.

Jamie groaned; the only remorse he felt now was that he had gotten caught. He suspected he would feel the consequences of his actions in a much more physical way this time.

oOo

_**Meanwhile On The Way To Bear Creek Weigh Station...**_

Mrs. Carter, Luke and Laura had been traveling huddled in the back of that cramped wagon for three days. Luke was healing well, but Mrs. Carter had insisted that he not get out of her sight, except to visit the bushes and hurry right back. Luke and Laura had both become cranky. So it was no wonder he was filling desperate this morning as he sat cramped in the wagon, contemplating what to do. He had overheard Mr. Battles, the hired driver and Mrs. Carter talking last night. She was sure that her husband would be agreeable to raising, Luke, whom she had started calling Timmy, as their own. Especially, seeing as they had no way of knowing where he belonged. After all, if he was going to get his memory back, surely it would have happened by now, reasoned Isabelle. Inside something screamed at Luke. He could not let this happen. He felt strongly that he belonged somewhere to someone, and he was getting farther away from them every day.

"We're about a mile from the weigh station, Mrs. Carter. Didn't you say you were meeting your man there?" asked Mr. Battles.

"I sure am. Maybe we could stop up ahead at that creek and let me freshen up. I must look a mess."

Luke couldn't believe his ears this would have to be his chance. As soon as they stopped he would have to slip away...

oOo

Bill wandered onto the porch of the weigh station, smiling at the sleeping Wooster. Barney had not come back from the creek, so he had thought he'd better go round him up. Just as he rounded the back of the building, he heard a frantic woman shouting.

"Timmy, you come to me right this minute! I will give you to the count of ten, and if you have not come out, you will be sorry. I will give you the worse spanking of your life. One, two..."

Barney turned and ran toward the woman. "Ma'am my names, Barney West, and if you tell me what your little boy looks like, I'd be happy to help you look for him."

"Thank you young man...He's got blond curly hair and blue eyes. He's nine years old and about so high," answered Mrs. Carter holding her hand up about waist high. He's name is Timmy; Timmy Carter."

By this time, Luke was perched in the thick branches of a tree watching all of this. He was scared now and was not sure what to do. There were too many people around looking for him to sneak away. Luke kept still, listening to Mrs. Isabelle yelling out for Timmy. He didn't want to be caught now; she would for sure make good on her threat to take down his britches and give him the worst spanking of his young life. Panic filled Luke, as the boy Mrs. Isabelle had been talking to came straight for the tree he was hiding in.

Barney stopped right underneath the tree and mumbled to himself. "Now, if I were a little boy, where would I hide?"

Bill walked toward all the commotion, and watched as Barney crossed the creek and headed for the woods. "**Barnaby Daniel West, freeze! Get back here. NOW!" **Came the loud command.

Suddenly, Luke jumped from the tree and ran for that voice. He knew that voice...

Barney had frozen at the loud angry command, and now sprinted toward Bill on the heels of the younger boy. Barney was glad that the boy was running toward Bill.

Bill stared at the young boy running toward him; "Luke Spence, it can't be?" Bill rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and reached out to catch the boy that leapt at him full speed. "Luke...what in tarnation..."

Luke burst into tears. He instantly recognized his own name. He wrapped his arms around Bill neck as tears shook his body.

The confused search party gathered around Bill.

"Timmy Carter, what do you mean running off like that?" asked Isabelle, as she stormed towards the man holding the lost child. "You just wait until I get hold of you..."

"Please Uncle Bill. Please don't let her spank me. I wasn't trying to be bad. I had to run. Please tell her I ain't a baby, and I ain't gotta go with her," cried Luke, as he clung tighter to Bill's shirt at the sound of the angry woman approaching.

"Luke, boy simmer down. Listen to me boy, I got ya. I promise no one is going to spank you. Now stop crying no one is going to take you anywhere." said Bill hugging the freighted boy tight.

Bill took one look at the woman in front of her. It was obvious the woman had been worried about Luke. She didn't look like a kidnapper or a criminal of any sort. If that had been the case, the woman sure wouldn't be approaching them so confidently. "Now, folks I think we should all go sit down and talk this thing out. I'm not sure just what's going on here, but I do know that this very freighted boy here is my nephew," announced Bill, as he turned and walked toward the front porch still carrying Luke.

Isabelle Carter was speechless, but at least glad the Luke was safe. The boy definitely knew this man that he held tight to. She took a breath and followed Bill towards the porch. When everyone sat down Bill sat Luke up on his lap, and took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"My names Bill Hawks. I'm with Chris Hale's wagon train. I was sent to meet a Mrs. Carter and her daughter. And as I said this young man is my nephew Luke Spence. Suppose you tell me Ma'am just how you come to have him?" asked Bill looking at the dumbfounded faces around him.

"I'm Mrs. Isabelle Carter, and this is my daughter Laura, and I came across young...ah... Luke, I believe it is, about three weeks ago. He was a might bruised and banged up and he had a raging fever. He was unconscious for most of the first two weeks. I cleaned him up and nursed him back to health. But, as his wounds healed, he still could not remember who he was or where he belonged. So, I decided that we would take him with us, until he got his memory back and we could contact his family. In the three weeks, I have not be able to learn much about him, Mr. Hawks. All I know is that, he can pitch a good fit, and don't like being called little," explained Isabelle with a smile.

Bill returned her warm and sincere smile. "Mrs. Isabelle, Luke here can be a bit of a hand full at times, but I would be willing to bet that most of your troubles with him were because he was hurt and confused..." Bill paused when Luke pulled Bill down and whispered into his ear.

"Mostly I was embarrassed, cause I didn't have no clothes on and she thought I was a baby. Tell her I am..." Luke had to struggle to remember exactly how old he was. Things were coming back slowly, but he was sure he wasn't nine years old as Mrs Carter had deemed. "Thirteen?"

"Twelve," whispered Bill as he smiled and hugged Luke's shoulder. "Miss Isabelle, Luke here just explained a lot. He says he was embarrassed. You see Luke is twelve, even if he's small. Well Ma'am boys at that age don't want anyone seeing them bare, not even their Ma's. Ain't that right, Luke?"

"Turning bright red, Luke answered, "Yes sir."

"I see. Luke I hope you can forgive a foolish woman. I was just trying to keep you safe. I never meant to scare you or mistreat you," replied Mrs. Isabelle, as tears came to her eyes.

Luke climbed down and walked over to Mrs. Isabelle."Please don't cry. I'm glad you and Laura took good care of me. I'll even admit; I deserved the spanking you gave me, cause Mom and Dad taught me to obey my elders... and I was pitching a fit. But, I really didn't want you to see me naked, and I do hate being called little. I wasn't running from you today; not really, I just knew that I belonged somewhere and I had to go find my family. I'm sorry that I worried you by running away ma'am," said Luke giving her a big hug.

"Thank you, Luke for explaining. I will always think of you as my little boy, but I am so very glad you have found your family."

"You're welcome ma'am, and now if you all will sit back. I will see if I can remember and explain just how I came to get in this mess. Ya see it all started when this new kid; Theodore James Nichols, moved into town. He has been picking on me every day and in every way he can think of. Well that has made me a grouch and I have been doing lots of dumb things, because I was not thinking too straight. I should have told someone about what he was doing, but I didn't want to be a tattle tale and have the fella think I was a baby, so I kept trying to figure it out myself. Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, you know how it is. Anyway, I ended up getting myself whacked, and walloped more times than I can count. I guess you would say I was running from my troubles. Mom and Dad and even Matt tried to get me to explain what was really happening. Even when Dad figured out that my backside was worn out, we laid on his bed and had a long talk, but I still would not tell him that T.J was bulling me. I didn't want him thinking I couldn't fight my own battles. So on Monday, when T.J started in first thing, I decided that I had had enough. I flew at him with both fist. I was so mad. He was hitting me hard, tore my shirt and my britches. But, I kept fighting. Then it happened...From out of nowhere, Mom came bustin' in. She was madder than a swarm of bees. She lit into T.J with a switch; sent him crying back to the schoolhouse, I bet. But, I was so confused and embarrassed. I just knew that everyone would call be a baby now; worse, a baby that had to have his mommy fight his battles. I grabbed a fist full of my britches and jumped on Thunder and lit out. I didn't know where I was going, because I was so mad at myself and everyone else I wasn't takin' any notice of the trail. Then the next thing I remember, is waking up in Mrs. Carter's cabin smelling chicken soup. And, besides being mortified that someone had taken my clothes off, I did not know who I was or where I was," finished a wide eyed Luke.

"Luke, Buddy, it's amazing you made it to us. I bet your folks are worried sick, don't you?"

"Yes Sir, but I didn't mean to worry them. What can we do?" asked Luke with a worried look on his face.

"Well, I reckon, Uncle Charlie here can help you with that How about he rides on into Otter Crossing. They have a telegraph station there. He can send your folks a wire letting them know we have found their lost sheep and will get you home safe," smiled Bill.

"Mrs. Isabelle, we will have to camp here for the night so Charlie will have time to send the message and get back to us. I trust you understand," said Bill looking at the now smiling woman holding little Laura.

oOo

Later that night, as Charlie mounted for the trip to Otter Crossing, Bill noticed that Luke had a worried look on his face.

"Whoa, what's the matter Luke?" he asked.

"Uncle Bill, I have broken all the rules. I took off without permission. I didn't stay on the trail. I worried everyone; most especially mom. I put myself in lot of danger... Do you think that Mom and Dad will figure that I deserve another walloping?' Or, even worse, mom will think it is all her fault. Uncle Charlie, tell her it's not. She can even use her hairbrush on me for worrying her when I get home. Please tell her it was not her fault," pleaded Luke.

Bill pulled him into a hug, and laughed over his head."It's all okay now, Champ. Your Mom and Dad will understand, now you stop worrying," said Bill out loud. Inward he was smiling, 'it sure was good to hear Luke sounding like his old self, even after all he had been through he was still wanting justice to win. He would take all the blame and a lickn' if his Mom just didn't blame herself,' mused Bill silently.

_**Meanwhile Back At Robert And Susan's...**_

Flint had finally gotten Mary to calm down and both were sleeping. Suddenly there was a thunderous shout and the family downstairs began to yell as they ran up the stairs toward Mary and Flint's room.

_**'PRAISE BE, PRAISE BE MARY, FLINT, PRAISE BE LUKE"S BEEN FONUD!' **_

The door to the bedroom flew open and Mark, Sammy and Amy all piled onto the bed with Susan and Robert trailing behind.

All started talking at once; "They found him; they found him..." Everyone hugged and shouted at once, while Robert stood back laughing, as he waved the wire.

"They can probably here this celebration clear to Otter Crossing," he shouted over the noise.

Everyone silenced at the same time and Mary looked up puzzled."Otter Crossing, where or what is that?" she asked, still hugging Sammy.

"That dear sister..." smiled Robert. "Is where Bill and Charlie found your son. Says here; he's fine except he's worried that you will think it is all your fault. Says; they will get him safely home to you quick as they can."

"Oh I wish I could hug him...Oh, but Bill and Charlie will. Flint, how on earth do you suppose he got to Bill and Charlie?" smiled Mary, so relieved and on the verge of happy tears, knowing Luke was with Bill and Charlie; with family.

"My love, I'm sure I do not know, but more importantly he did and he is safe and sound," smiled Flint, as he pulled her into a kiss amid all the giggling children on the bed.


	9. A Father's Attention

Back on the Trail

Chapter 9: A Father's Attention . . .

_**Meanwhile back at the Ponderosa...**_

Ben sat in his favorite red chair sipping slowly from the glass of brandy, turning the morning's events over in his mind. He thought back over the last several weeks in particular. Jamie had been in trouble at school; in trouble for not finishing assigned chores and just yesterday he had reprimanded Jamie for back talking. Now that Ben thought on the misdemeanors together, he could see that the acts of disrespect and disobedience were becoming more frequent. Maybe, he had been too lenient with the boy.

Ben remembered the incident where Jamie had taken the gun and busted it and then tried to pretend he had no idea what happened about it. When Ben had decided that he should be punished for i t Jamie had decided to leave; not wanting to be owing to anyone. It had been a tough time for the family. Ben remembered tracking the boy down and telling him that sometimes if you were part of a family you had to worry about other people's problems. He remembered saying that sometimes, as the parent he would make decision that Jamie would not like. And, that he would be asked to follow rules and accept discipline, just like any member of the family.

After mulling things over Jamie, had come home late that night and started to work on the wood pile; the original punishment that Ben had assigned. Jamie wanted to show Ben, that he wanted to be a part of the Cartwright family; with all the rights and privileges and consequences that came with being Ben's son.

Ben pondered what he felt he must do, he wondered how Jamie would respond. Ben had never given Jamie a tanning. Taking the last sip of brandy, he sat the empty glass down and climbed the stairs to Jamie's room. As much as he disliked it, he felt that the time had come for his youngest son to have a 'very necessary talk'

Answering the firm knock, Jamie stood and faced the door as he called; "Come in."

" We have some talking to do, sit down, son," commanded Ben in a low controlled voice.

" It goes without saying that I was very disappointed to see you in the Silver Dollar. I thought that I was very clear about you being too young to drink or gamble," clarified Ben as he stood arms crossed looking down at Jamie.

"Yes Sir, you did I was just... I'm not sure why I was there_," _mumbled Jamie staring at his feet not wanting to see the anger in Ben's eyes.

"Look at me son. When you left the ranch this morning where did you tell Joe you were going?"

"Fishing sir," answered a nervous Jamie not liking the look in Ben's eyes.

"Did you, ever intend to go fishing?" ground out Ben angrily.

"No sir, but I knew that you would not let me do what I really wanted to do."

"I call that willful deceit. You knew you were forbidden to go into the saloon; forbidden to drink or gamble, and you know that you were not to leave the ranch without someone knowing where you are. I call that wilful disobedience, and dangerous behavior. Then you lied to me and said you were just watching, and yet in the very next sentence wanted your money back, Jamie why did you feel you should lie to Joe or me?"growled Ben, fixing Jamie with a glare.

"I knew you would disapprove, sir," admitted Jamie, now ashamed of himself.

"I haven't asked how much you had to drink, but I know that's not sarsaparilla on your breath," added Ben, disappointment evident in his tone.

"Just one beer, sir honest," answered Jamie on the verge of tears.

Pulling out the desk chair and sitting in front of Jamie Ben crossed his legs and let out a long breath.

"So what we are concerned with here is the punishment for deceit, disobedience, and lying," came the booming determined reply. "Do you remember when you and I took that trip around the ranch and we talked about being concerned with the punishment for disobedience? You remembered that we decided that the guilt you felt because of the accident was punishment enough?"

"Yes Sir, but I don't think this is the same sir," answered Jamie wishing he could be anywhere but here.

"And can you tell me why, son?" prompted Ben.

"Because, then sir I felt bad about what I had done and what I had cost you . . . " stuttered Jamie.

"And?" prompted Ben.

"Because, I didn't intend to anything wrong. I didn't intend to hurt the horses . I did disobey you, but it wasn't a deliberate act of defiance. But this time, Sir... Well I guess the difference is I meant it; I planned it and if you had not found out this time, I would have just remembered having a grand time . . ." Jamie's voice trailed off as he realized how bad that all sounded.

Satisfied that Jamie understood what he had done, Ben cleared his throat and started again. "Do you remember when I asked you what you thought we should do about your disobedience, and you said some kids get a belt used on them when they do something wrong?" asked Ben.

"Yes Sir," answered Jamie, sure that Joe had been right, he was about to get a tanning.

"That's right, son; the difference is that you were sorry you disobeyed me then, but this time you're just sorry you got caught. Jamie I want you to stand up and bend over the end of the bed," said Ben as he stood and unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops.

Jamie looked at Ben with tears brimming in his eyes, before stepping around to the foot of the bed and draping himself across the spot where Ben pointed with the now folded belt.

Stepping forward and placing his free hand on Jamie's back, Ben brought the belt down hard and fast. Sending a searing message that the young boy would not soon forget.

" Jumpin' Jehoshaphat!" yelped Jamie, as Ben bought the belt down on his denim clad backside. Jamie had had licking's before, though not many. His father had paddled him once when he was little. And then Dusty once gave him a good spanking when he was about twelve, for being sassy to a lady in a store. But, neither of them, in Jamie's memory, compared to this.

The belt dropped again and Jamie threw his hand back. "Oweee... Pa, please, I'm sorry," he yelled trying to contain his tears.

Ben paused for a moment. Jamie had only recently started calling him, Pa. He still he used; Sir, a lot when he was taking orders, or Mr Cartwright when asking for something special, but just recently after The big Swing of last summer especially, Jamie would often call him Pa in the lighter moments or when he was around his friends; feeling like he belonged. This was nowhere near a light moment in their relationship, but Ben felt an odd sense of pride that Jamie perceived that what he was doing and the sting in his tail was being created by his Pa, because Jamie was to Ben; a son. One he loved very much and intended to raise as a good and trustworthy man.

"Jamie Hunter Cartwright, move your hand unless you want to feel the sting across it," warned Ben.

"But Pa, it hurts a lot already; I'm sorry."

Ben sat on the side of the bed next to Jamie and moved the boy's hand away, before adding another four quick sharp licks to the seat of his pants. "Yes, young man, I bet it does," he said, as he laid down another lick. "Just you remember it, because it hurts nothing like a bad hangover, or the loss of your money, your home or your dignity." He added with another slap. "Nowhere as much hurt as it would have caused me or you brothers, if you were gunned down by a drunkard or a cheat, either. So, I hope to hell it hurts, son; enough so that you'll remember." Ben laid the last crack of his belt down, though a lot lighter that the four before, as Jamie had burst into racking sobs when Ben spoke of the hurt they would all feel if something bad was to happen to him.

"Sorry Pa, really... I'll never do... I never... thought... anything... like that ...could happen...I just wanted..."

Ben pulled his boy close, and patted his back. "I know, Jamie. You just wanted to have fun. I know. I love you."

Once Jamie had settled, Ben stood up. "Okay, it's over and done. We start a fresh; just no more lies. Now you can rest for about thirty minutes, before I want you to get on your afternoon chores. And Jamie, I'll be sending Matt out to help you. He will be expected to follow the same rules as you while he is here and you can split your chores with him," said Ben as he picked up the belt closed the door and headed across the hall.

oOo

Across the hall Matt jumped, when he had heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting a tanning. Unconsciously he reached back and rubbed at his rear, as he listened to Jamie howl each time he heard the thwack of the belt. All at once he wondered if he were in for the same.

When the knock on the door came, Matt jumped to his feet. "Come in Sir," he offered.

Ben opened the door with the folded belt in his hand. "Sit down son. I don't mind telling you that the only thing keeping me from using this belt to express my displeasure with your recent behavior, is that you are not my son. But, hear me well. You will be staying here with me until I hear from your parents and you will do what I say. You will not leave the ranch without me or my sons, and that does not include Jamie, he is not old enough to be responsible for himself let alone you. You will not drink or gamble and you will follow the same rules as Jamie. And, Matthew if you give me any more trouble, I will give you a tanning just as I did Jamie, understood?" said a very stern Ben retreading his belt.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for causing you such trouble Sir, but what about the horse sale?"

"I thank you for that apology, but it's your Mother you should be apologizing to. You should be ashamed of yourself worrying her like this. We will talk horses again when I hear from your father. Matthew, while you are here, you will be responsible for half of Jamie chores, you will be down stairs for chores in fifteen minutes," said Ben turning and closing the door.

_**Meanwhile, back to Mary and Flint...**_

Mary and Flint began to stir the next morning.

"Mary, I've been thinking. How would you like to leave Samantha with Susan and you me and Mark go meet Bill and the train? Then when you've had your fill of hugging Luke you and I can leave the two boys with Bill and catch the stage to go after Matthew."

"Oh Flint, could we really? That would be so wonderful. I'm sure Susan will agree. When would we leave?" smiled Mary about to jump up and down on the bed.

"Well, my Ocean Pearl, we could send a wire to Mr. Cartwright right after breakfast and then go out to the ranch and let Ty know our plans. We can head out early tomorrow, if that's not too soon," laughed Flint at Mary's exasperated expression.

All was a buzz, as the final plans were made and Flint and Mary hugged Samantha. "You be a good girl for Aunt Susan and Uncle Robert," smiled Flint passing the grinning little one to Susan, before he and Mary set off for the telegraph office.

Mark headed to tell his friends that he was going to join the train. Finally some excitement, that didn't get him in trouble, he thought happily to himself.

_**Back To Bill And The Wagon Train Gang...**_

Bill, Charlie, Luke and the Carter's made good time and were back with the train by mid morning of the next day.

Mr. Chris had laughed as Bill told of finding Luke lost on the trail. "It could only happen to you Bill. Guess I shouldn't be surprised if we gain a certain young scout you're always talking about, "groused Chris smiling.

"No Sir, that would not be a surprise at all. And, if he does show up, I think you will like him," replied Bill.

"Bill, now that you and Charlie and the boys are back, can I please hand the cooking chores back over to Charlie and Barney," laughed Duke.

"You just give me my cooking pot and my coffee grinder afore you plum ruins them, Duke," growled Charlie, good natured.

"Uncle Bill, you always say everyone has to earn his keep on the train, what will my job be?" asked a wide-eyed Luke.

Grinning, Bill winked at Chris. "Chris, Luke here is getting to be a right good cook, we could just put him in charge of the fire and retire old long tooth here," he said enjoying the chance to poke fun at his friend.

"Ha ha, you think you're funny don't ya. Maybe while you're doing that, I'll just try my hand at doing your job whatever that is," snarled Charlie pretending to be mad.

"Alright, men, or should I say, boys, I think we can find enough work for everyone and I suggest that all of you get to whatever it is you do!" ordered Chris, joining in the fun.

_**Back to the Ponderosa...**_

"Matthew, come down here, please," shouted Ben.

Instantly both boys appeared at the top of the landing. "Coming Sir," answered Matt, wondering if he should be concerned by that tone. He stole a glance at Jamie, who just shrugged, not knowing what it was all about.

"Oh Jamie, you may come too," replied Ben seeing the two together. He sat back and waited for them to reach the two chairs in front of his desk, then as they sat down he started. "This morning, Matthew, I was reading over the contract you gave to Joe, when I received a rather lengthy and expensive answer to the wire I sent to your folks. They have asked that you stay here for the time being and allow them to go and roundup your little brother. Of course that will be fine. They go on to say that I should feel free to treat you just as I would my own sons. As we will be spending some time together, I would like you to give me a few answers. First; why did you leave home without permission. And, just out of curiosity, why are they out rounding up your little brother?" asked Ben, watching Matthew's expression.

When Matthew did not answer, Ben asked, "Would you rather I ask Jamie to leave the room, Matthew? I didn't consider it personal information, but if you would be more comfortable . . . ?" continued Ben.

"Oh no, Sir; Jamie is fine to stay. He will know it all sooner or later anyway, and like you said it not personal information.

Matthew took a huge breath. "Well, you see sir, it all started when my little brother was having trouble with a bully. He was too embarrassed to tell me, or my dad; you see he is small for his age and didn't want folks thinking he could not fight his own battles. And then, Sir, a little over a month now, a fight broke out between this bully and Luke; that's my brother. The problem was my Mom just happened to be in town that morning and notice that a bigger boy was picking on a smaller one. Well, Mom she got hopping mad and she got her a switch from somewhere and gave that bully what for! Trouble was; Luke thought she did it just to embarrass him, because she thought he needed her protection. And he up and ran off, and then got himself really lost. I bet he still don't even realize that Mom didn't know it was him getting beat up, until he jumped up and ran for his horse." Matt paused and took another deep breath watching Mr. Cartwright's face.

"So, your father was out looking for your lost brother? That was the emergency that the sheriff mentioned in his wire?" surmised Ben with a stern look that conveyed his disapproval, without words.

"Yes, Sir and because my Dad was busy chasing after my little brother. It was decided that I could be of the most help by bringing the contracts he had prepared to you. After all, Dad and I are partners in the horse ranch," finished Matthew with a proud smile. Hoping that it sounded like his Dad approved of the venture.

"So, your father, left your worried mother home alone, and sent you to bring me these papers?" asked Ben picking up the afore mentioned papers. "I suppose he just forgot to mention the trip to your mother!" came Ben's reproach.

"Well, no Sir, not exactly, Sir," Matt was getting nervous. This conversation was beginning to sound like a trap to him. "Dad did not send me... exactly Sir. I decided that with Dad out finding Luke, and Ty there to look after the ranch, and my brother, Mark to look after Mom and Samantha, I could come here and take care of business and get back before Mom or Dad noticed I was gone."

Noticing the color rising in his Pa's face, Jamie jumped to his feet. "Pa, excuse me please. I just remembered something I need to do in the barn."

At Ben's nod, Jamie fairly ran for the door, knowing full well the signs that his Pa's temper was rising.

Ben smiled a little before turning back to Matthew. "Right then, let me get this straight. You left your older brother at home with your mother, and left without asking her permission, so you would not worry her more; is that how it was?" questioned Ben.

"Mark is younger, Sir, and I thought that if I told Mom where I was going, she would be scared. I thought that she would be so busy worrying about Luke that I would be here and back before she even noticed," answered Matthew, realizing that sounded real dumb even to him.

Ben had heard enough dancing around the truth. "Young man as I see it. Your father left you at home expecting you to look after you mother. But, you decided that you wanted to come make this deal for your father, and you knew that your mother would forbid you to come. Of course you thought that you would get back before your father and he would be so proud of you that your, SELFISH, DISOBEDIENCE, and the additional WORRY you caused your mother would be all forgotten. Is that's just about what you were thinking?" thundered Ben, as his parental persona took over.

Ben glared at Matt as the boy fairly squirmed in the chair. 'Dang this father was good,' maybe he hadn't thought this through very well, thought Matt. He wondered just how he was going to get out of this mess.

"Yes, Sir, that's about how it was," answered Matt in a whisper, starting to feel a little remorse and shame.

"Matthew, look up here at me son. I sat here and listening to your story. As a father, if one of my boys and acted so irresponsibly and worried their Mother half out of her wits, like you have, they'd be headed straight for the barn. You may not realize it now, son, but you are one very lucky young man to have gotten to grow up with a Mother. My four of my sons lost theirs at an early age. I'd be willing to bet that you wanted to prove to your father that you could handle ranch business on your own. Am I right?" Asked Ben lowering his tone when he noticed Matt was beginning to see that he had made a bad choice.

"Yes, Sir. I just wanted to prove that I was grown and could handle myself. I knew Dad was busy and worryin' about Luke and he'd worked hard on this contract with you Sir, gosh Sir, we all did. I thought I would be helpin'."

"And you rather saw yourself a big grown up deserving of an adventure. I have son's Mathew four of them, I've watched them test their boundaries, young man. Matthew, if you had thought things through, you would have realized that if you had to be sneaky or deceitful, then you were not making a wise decision. Tell me son, why did you want to be back before your father?"

"So, he would not know I did not follow his instruction, Sir," mumbled Matt hanging his head.

"Look at me when you answer, son. I did not hear you!" said Ben sternly.

"I knew I was disobeying him, Sir," answered Matt, fully ashamed of himself now.

"I see, son. Now answer me one last question. Who signed these papers?"

Knowing that he was caught out, Matt wondered how he might explain his Dad's signature to Ben now, and his Dad later. Looking up into Mr. Cartwright's eyes, he decided to come clean and answered, "I did Sir" and then he waited for the worst.

"Matthew, do you understand that by signing your father's name to this contact you have committed a crime; one that could have landed you in jail?" stated Ben in a firm low voice.

Matt could not answer, he had not thought of that.

"Matthew, tell me what will your father have to say about all this when he gets here?"

"He will be very disappointed, Sir and I expect he will react much the same as you would have. I will get the worst tanning ever," answered Matt now a truly sorry young man.

"Matthew, you did a really good job with the negotiations and handled yourself well, but I cannot ignore the fact that what you did was dishonest and broke the law."

"I understand, Sir. I cost my dad the contract, because of my selfish plan," answered Matt hanging his head.

"Ben leaned forward. "No Matthew, I am going to sell the horses to your father for the agreed price, with one addition, instead of pressing charges against you, I am going treat you the same as I would one of my sons if they had forged my name. And, I believe I have your fathers blessing too," he said as he waved the wire in the air, watching as Matt's face registered what he actually implied.

"Let's go, son" said Ben rising and leading Matthew out the front door toward the barn . . .

_**Back to Flint and Mary and Mark...**_

Flint smiled as he watched Mary squirm on the wagon seat. She reminded him of a school girl on Christmas morning. She smiled with bubbling excitement and had gotten more and more excited with each mile they passed. When they had left camp that morning, Flint let her know that they would meet up with the wagon train today. He was not sure who was more excited; Mary or Mark.

"Mark, that was some good shooting you did last night. You can be proud of how you cleaned and cooked the rabbit as well," praised Flint.

"That's right, Mark, you are becoming a fine young hunter," beamed Mary. At peace now that all of her children were safe, scattered all over the countryside, maybe; but safe. The family would be together again soon.

"Look!" shouted Mark I see dust; It's the wagon train!"

"Good eye, Mark. It's just part of the train; just the ones going on to Sacramento and the lead wagon, but that's just the part we want. Let's pull up here and let them catch us and tell us where we should fall into line," suggested Flint, patting Mark on the back.

"Wagons Ho!" Shouted Chris seeing the wagon and the three very eager looking people.

"Lucas . . . Lucas . . . front and center, son. There's some folks here anxious to see you," bellowed Chris.

Luke jumped over the wagon seat an ran head long into Flint and Mary's out stretched arms as they rested on their knees. For the next twenty minutes, he was smothered with kisses and hugs. He was squeezed and shaken, and even given a smack or two on the seat of his britches, as both Mary and Flint grinned in relief and delight.

"Luke, I was so worried. I was so scared that you had been lost forever," exclaimed Mary, as she hugged him again.

"I'm really, really, sorry, Mom. Uncle Charlie did tell you. It was not your fault, didn't he?"

"Oh Luke, baby fault or not, I was worried sick. Don't you ever run off like that again, you hear?" scolded Mary as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Auhum! . . . folks, my name's Chris Hale, and I just want to let you all know that we will be making camp in about two hours. You can just pull your wagon right in behind Charlie here and we will get a move on."

"Yes, Sir. Mark, help your mom back up on the wagon seat. We'll have plenty of time to here all about this young scallywag's, adventures later," ordered Flint swinging Luke up into the wagon box seat with the assistance of a quick swat to his britches.

_**Back at the Ponderosa...**_

Matt followed Ben, knowing what was in store, to the barn. The whole way there, the words of a past solemn promise ran through his mind; 'I Matthew David Spence, promise never to forge my Dad's signature ever again.' Tears began to slowly slide down Matt's face. He was ashamed of himself. Mr. Cartwright was right; he was not making adult decisions and he truly deserved what he had coming. Mr. Cartwright stopped in the back corner of the barn, nodding toward and empty saddle stand as he reached down and removed his belt.

"Young man, signing someone else's name is a very serious offence. As a father, I hope that taking the time to give you a tanning will keep you out of a jail cell later. Do you have anything to say before we get down to business?"

"No, Sir" answered Matt trying to keep back the tears.

"Very well, turn around and unfasten your britches, then lean yourself across that saddle stand," ordered Ben doubling the belt.

Matt, did not argue. He knew he would be getting the same if his dad were here, so turned and unfastened his clothing and pushed britches and drawers to his knees. Then he reached forward and pulled himself over the saddle stand, presenting Ben Cartwright with a clear target.

Without hesitation, Ben brought the belt down hard and fast, ten times. Matt was crying hard, and his knuckles were white from gripping the saddle stand, trying to remain in place as the leather burned across his backside. Five more licks seared his burning backside even more and then it stopped.

Matt stood up sobbing, feeling nothin' like the brave young man out for an adventure he was some days ago. Instead, he'd been a foolish kid, leaving his worried mother alone.

"Matthew it's over now, fix your clothes and turn around." came Ben's gentle reply as Matt realized that a comforting hand rested on his shoulder. Matt reached down and gently tugged his britches back into place. Ben watched as Matt turned and looked into Ben's face. Then, Matt let himself be pulled in for a hug, glad to find comfort in the large man's arms.

"Son, I doubt you will believe me, but it pains me to punish you or any of my sons, almost as much as it pains you to receive it, but I would do it again tomorrow, if it will keep you out of jail. This clears the slate between you and me, as far as I'm concerned," responded Ben as he released Matt from the hug.

"Thank you, Sir for not hauling me to jail. You did just what my Dad would have done. He is always telling us that we must conduct ourselves in a way that brings honor to our name. And, that there are always consequences for our actions; consequences, that we must be willing to accept," offered Matt. "I can only hope that Dad will be as understanding when he gets here!" he added with a lop sided grin.

"Well, Matthew according to the wire you will have a month or so before you have to face him." smiled Ben.

"Might be a good idea to get in some extra sitting, before then," laughed Matt sheepishly.

"The most important thing is that they know you are safe. Now, get out of here, young fella. Why don't you go find Jamie and see if the two of you can find something to entertain yourselves?" laughed Ben turning toward the house.

_**Back To The Wagon Train...**_

Everyone, had listened quietly, as Luke told of his adventure, or misadventure, if the truth be told. Mary had laughed and cried in turn. Barney and Mark had chuckled, as Luke told of being embarrassed that he was naked under the blanket.

"You fella's think that's funny it gets worse. She wouldn't let me have my clothes for three days after that. She said; that I would be staying in bed, and so would be fine. But do you know how hard it is to a take care of business in a one room cabin full of girls. I would hold it until they were asleep and then jump and run and hop back under the covers. It was awful," groused Luke. "I swear Mrs. Carter, she must have thought I was five years old or somethin'."

"Baby, don't swear. Besides, I'm thankful Mrs. Carter found you and took really good care of you," scolded Mary.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Baby!...Mom!" he whined.

"Don't you _mom . . . _me! After all that worrying; you owe me a baby or two," responded Mary leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"That's right, Luke, I did forget to relay the part about your Mom having your permission to use her hairbrush on you, if she would just not blame herself. Maybe I should fetch it for you, Mrs. Mary?" laughed Charlie, as Luke's eyes got big.

"Did, I tell you all about that day when I was hiding in the tree, when all the sudden I hear the greatest sound in the whole world?" piped up Luke, wanting to change the subject quick before his Mom got any ideas.

"What sound would that be, _'little buddy?"_ Asked Flint.

Grinning from ear to ear, Luke stood and shouted; "**BARNABY DANIEL WEST; FREEZE ! **I thought I would never hear a voice I knew, and I knew that was my Uncle Bill!" Giggling Luke launched himself into Bill's lap and was rewarded with a huge bear hug.

TBC Chapter 10


End file.
